The Young Mafia Wizard
by LeeArt
Summary: Sequel to Proven Already, Spencer Cavallone and his younger siblings are now in Hogwarts and far from their family. As the eldest he have to embrace all the tasks and challenges in order to become then next Cavallone successor. Rewrite for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright people, this is the sequel to my other story, Proven Already but this time around I will write most upon their children's view, so I hope that you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimers:** The original characters of Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are not mine, but the children are mine to claim.

* * *

><p>Pushing his trolley full with his bag full with books, trunks, a cage of a female snowy owl called Arowen, and few other things includes his new Firebolt, Spencer Antonio Cavallone is walking ahead of his younger siblings and their parents and his father most trusted man, Romario. Entering the new term in Hogwarts, the fifth year Gryffindor student is walking proudly as he had been chosen as a Prefect this year, which make him mother more proud. The 5 ft 7 handsome blonde with brain that could rival his mother is walking ahead of his two younger siblings, twins' 11-years old Vincent Hugo and Ariella Rose whom will enter their first year in Hogwarts, pushing their trolley as well. Vincent got himself a male tawny owl which he named as Tork and Ariella got a female black cat she named as Mystic.<p>

Behind them are their parents, Dino and Hermione Cavallone and two younger siblings, an 8-year old Fernando Gareth and 5-year old Daniella Evelyn and also Romario are sending them off to Hogwarts.

As they approached the 9 and ¾ platforms, they are greeted by a familiar faces of redheads and few blonds and black haired people.

"Spencer." A voice called for him as Spencer waved his hand, greeted his best friends.

"James, Ed, how are you two doing buddy?" Spencer greeted and hugged a black-jet haired boy and a redhead boy. James Potter is the eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter while Edward Weasley is Ron and Luna Weasley eldest son and the three of them are same age and sorted into the same house, Gryffindor.

"We are doing fine, too bad you couldn't join us a week earlier before leaving to Hogwarts this year because we had a quidditch match among us back in the Burrow," James replied as both him and Edward grinned with sympathy to their handsome, blonde half Italian half British friend.

"Well, what to do then? Maybe next time we'll have our own quidditch match. My younger twins' siblings are entering Hogwarts this year so my mum insisted that we come here together as my parents want to send them off for their first time here."

"Cool, so now all of us are having our brothers and sisters in Hogwarts. So there they are and they both have grown up, we hardly see them much since your parents hardly came back to England," Edward responded as he peeked to see Spencer younger brothers and sisters, especially the twins whom are going to enter Hogwarts for the first time.

"Hermione, how are you doing? I missed you so much," Ginny Potter greeted as both she and Luna hugged their best friend whom they haven't seen for quite a long time. Behind Ginny is her daughter, Lily who is going to enter her first year in Hogwarts this year while Luna is holding her youngest daughter's hand, the 9-year old Iris and her 10-year old son, Lycon, is standing behind her.

"I'm fine, how are you two doing? I missed you too very much and I'm sorry I couldn't send Spencer to spend a week earlier with you because you do remember my twin children Vincent and Ariella, they are both going to enter their first year in Hogwarts this year so we decided to come here together," said Hermione as she hugged them back, smiles formed in their faces. She then greeted the three children and gives them a hug and kiss.

"It is okay, besides Lily here is also entering her first year in Hogwarts, I hope they can end up at the same house and become friends." Ginny responded as she hugs her youngest daughter in her arm.

"Anyway," Hermione speak again "I want you two to meet my youngest children, this is Fernando Gareth and this is Daniella Evelyn. Fernando is 8-year old and Danni is 5-year old." Hermione introduced her children as both Ginny and Luna bend to shake their hands with the handsome light brown-haired boy and the beautiful blonde whose smiles are mesmerizing.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Oh…you two look so handsome and beautiful. Come and meet some new friends." Ginny said as she brings forwards hers and Luna's children to meet the two children.

Dino and Romario help Vincent and Ariella to push their trolleys as they went and greeted Harry and Ron. Harry's second child, 13-year old dark-haired Albus and Ron second child, 12-year old blond-haired Ameliana are standing with them, holding on their trolley as they greeted the Italians, well two of them are half Italian half British.

Albus glanced at the beautiful 11-year old brown-haired girl whose hair is long below her shoulder and her slightly curly hair makes her look fashionable despites her age. Her fair skin matches her brown hair and he could see that she is inheriting her father's look while having her mother's eyes and her twin had their father's eyes and inheriting their mother's look and he is too had brown hair.

Ariella was talking to her twins as he whispered something to her and when she glanced at Albus, she aware that the young boy is glancing at her, thus making her flushed as she slowly walk backward behind her father, tries to avoid his gaze as she accidently knocked into Vincent's trolley. The commotion attracted the adult men as Ariella hide behind her father, covering her blushes face. Vincent tries to cover his laugh with his hands while Albus realized of what he did, he looked away, and he too tries to cover his now-almost red face. Ameliana somehow aware of the weird behaviour of her cousin, smirked when he turn to her.

Ginny looked at her watch, they had another 40 minutes before 11 o'clock as they still busy chatting. Hermione then glanced at her watch before she feels her shirt being tugged by a small hand, looking down her youngest daughter is trying to get her attention.

"Mama," the small child called for Hermione.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I go to _fratello_?"

"Yes baby, you can."

Little Daniella smiles before she run towards her elder brother who is busy chatted with his own friends.

"_Fratello_," called the little girl as she held on Spencer's shirt.

"Yes Eve?" Spencer responded to his youngest sister as he looked down, meeting her gaze as he smiled. He's the only member in their family to call her Eve while the rest of them called her either Danni or baby (that's his parents).

"Can I walk with you?" asked Daniella as she looked up to her eldest brother with a smile as she hugged his leg.

"Sure. No problem Eve."

"Spencer, why don't you introduce us to your cute little sister here?" teased James as both he and Edward grinned like there's no tomorrow.

"Hahaha…aren't you two too old for a 5-year old?" Spencer teased back as he flashed his grin at them as he held his little sister who stood behind him and tugged his pant, as if she tries to hide from them.

"Hahaha…very funny," Edward responded as he winked at Daniella, who is now blushed and tries to hide her face behind Spencer.

"Alright kids, it's time to go," Harry called for them as he ushered each and one of them to go through the barrier of the 9 and ¾ platforms.

James entered first then followed by Edward and next is Spencer with his little sister tugging on his shirt. One by one, all of them included Romario entered the platforms and now standing next to each other as people, witches and wizards, begin to crowd around the platform sending their children to Hogwarts.

Both Fernando and Daniella are amazed with the train in front of them and the crowd of people around them begin to fill around the platform as they stand next to their parents while Romario helped Vincent and Ariella to hold on their precious owl and cat's cages. Fernando didn't remember much of the platform as he went here once when his family sent his eldest brother for the first time during his first year in Hogwarts, then starting his second year till his fourth year Spencer left Italy about two weeks earlier so he could stayed and spent some times with their grandparents and then stayed with the Potters or the Weasleys as their parents trusted him that he is able to looked after himself and the Potters and the Weasleys are his parents, mostly his mother, best friends.

Spencer, James and Edward are standing near the train, giving ways to other younger students to aboard the train when they heard James and Edward's parents being called out.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Luna! Are all of you already there?" an elderly woman's voice are heard from the crowd as Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family and their spouses and children are making their ways towards them, since some of the children are students at Hogwarts as well.

"Mum, over here," Ginny Potter called out for her mother as she waved her hand for them to see.

Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan are making their ways towards them.

Ginny went and hugged her parents as they greeted their grandchildren and Mrs Weasley was more than excited to see Hermione and her family there as well.

"Hermione dear, oh how are you? We haven't seen you and your family for a long long time. Looked at you, you and your husband still looked young despites having a teenage son," squealed Mrs Weasley as she hugged her tightly which leave Hermione almost breathless, courtesy of Mrs Weasley trademark as Mr Weasley greeted Dino and Romario.

"Hello Molly, we are so glad to see all of you again, Spencer, Vince, Ari, Fernando, Danni, come and greets Mr and Mrs Weasley," Hermione called out her children as they walked towards their parents and the elderly couples. James and Edward followed Spencer from behind to greets their grandparents.

"Hermione, oh it is so nice to see you again," Angelina Weasley shrieked as she greeted and hugged her as her husband, Fred and their two children followed from behind.

"Oh hello Angelina, hello Fred, I'm glad to see you too, sending your children to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, our eldest Howard is entering his fourth year while our youngest Melissa is now in her second."

Hermione and her family then greeted and hugged by the rest of the Weasley which includes Bill and Fleur with their family, Charlie and his wife Tanya with their son, Percy and Audrey and their two children and Georga and Alicia with their three children in which two of them are twins and in their third year. Teddy with his grandmother greeted the rest of them as the parents begin to usher their children to put their luggage and the rest of their things in the train as the time is almost come.

"Spencer, Vincent and Ariella, I want the three of you to listen here carefully. Spencer I know that you had been listening this for years now, but don't forget now that you got a big responsibility here. I want the three of you to do your best and believes in yourself, the two of you must learn to choose your friends wisely and don't simply believe in strangers, okay. If anything happened, go to your _fratello_ or to the Headmistress, don't act recklessly. Spencer, if anything happen you must be alert and they are your responsibility here and at Hogwarts, you as the eldest must look after them, and promise me that if anything happen, goes to the Headmistress or to Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron, and don't forget to inform us. Don't forget that we all love all of you." Hermione spoke to her children as tears begin to form in Ariella's eyes as she had never been apart from their parents before. The three of them nods their head understandingly as they begin to hugs their parents and their youngest brother and sister and Romario as well.

Bend down so he is at the same level with his baby sister and brother, Spencer hugs little Daniella and Fernando as she begins to cry when three of her elder siblings are now going to stay at their school here in England while she and Fernando and their parents with Romario will eventually return to Italy in a few days.

"Eve, be a good girl okay. Listen to Mama and Papa and Uncle Romario okay, and don't be naughty, if you and Fernando being a good kids I might bring some presents for both of you," Spencer pat Daniella's head slowly and tenderly as Daniella hugs him tightly.

"_Eve, dare un bacio grande fratello."_ (Eve, give brother a big kiss)

Daniella kissed Spencer in his cheek and as she let him go Fernando gives his brother a big hug.

The two youngest Cavallone children then proceed to give their elder brothers and sister hugs and kissed.

Before the three of them go aboard the train they gives their parents and Romario a big hugs and kisses as Ariella begins to cry as she find it pretty hard to be apart from her parents and this is the first time she and Vincent lived on their own in other country which quite far from Italy, even if their elder brother is around to look after them.

Dino and Hermione hug and kiss their children and so does Romario as he is pretty close with the children. As the time almost up, the three Cavallone children go aboard the train and managed to get into their compartments as they waved at their parents, their younger brother and sister and Romario as the train begins to leave the platform.

As the train slowly out of sight, the Cavallone Decimo and his family leave the platform and joined the Potter and the Weasley families for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Spencer is sharing a compartment with his best friends James and Edward and later joined by the beautiful Rebecca Anne Wood, the daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood who is the same year and same house with the three of them.<p>

As the four of them are having a good chat, somebody knocked on their compartment door as Spencer opened it only to see his younger twin brother and sister standing outside with Lily Potter. Ariella's eyes are still red and puffy as she just stops crying while Vincent tries to calm her down.

Rebecca who haven't meet them was shocked and surprised to see the two of them suddenly went and hugged Spencer as he tries to calm them down as Lily Potter joined them and sit next to his brother, she too was quite sad as she will missed their home.

"So Spencer, who is these two beautiful kids, they seem to know you well?" Rebecca asked her friend as Spencer pulls his younger siblings to sit next to him.

"Oh…sorry Becky, I would like you to meet my younger brother and sister, Vincent and Ariella, they both first year students in Hogwarts."

Rebecca nods her head slowly, a smile appear in her face as she greets the twins. She then turns her attention to Lily who sits next to James.

"And she must be your younger sister, am I correct James?"

"Right as always you are Becky."

Realized that he is now a Prefect, Spencer whispered something in his younger siblings ears as they nods slowly and rise from their sit and they are joined by Lily to return to their own compartment.

"Well guys, I got a Prefect duty to be done, so I see you guys later." Spencer told them as he winked at them before leaving for his Prefect meeting and duties.

A few hours later, the train arrived in Hogwarts as Hagrid begins to call for the first year students to gather around him.

"Well, all of you are first year right, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so all of you please follow me." Announced the game keeper as the other students begins to leave the train.

Among the first year students Hagrid could see three almost familiar faces that he had known as he walked towards them.

"Hello there, the three of you looked quite familiar. Let me guess, you must be 'Arry's little girl, right?" Hagrid asked the redhead girl as Lily nods her head slowly. Hagrid grinned as he turned his attention to the twins.

"And you two…hmmm looks quite familiar. Do you 'ave any elder brother or sister 'ere?"

Both of them nod their heads slowly.

"Brother," answered Ariella.

"Who is your brother again?"

"Spencer Cavallone." Vincent responded with confident.

"Ahh…you then must be 'ermione's kids." Hagrid answered as he grinned at them.

"Yes, do you know Mama?" Ariella asked as her eyes fill with excitement.

"Of course I know your mother, I knew her very well indeed as she is one of the best students here and she's Harry and Ron's best friend."

The three children smile at the gamekeeper as he ushers them to join the rest of the first year before leading them to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Alright folks, so what do you think? Please leave some comment or review thank you. If any of you had any pairing in your mind please let me know, but I still have plenty of other characters that I haven't introduced yet so please be patients. And all translation is based from the Google Translate so if there are any mistakes blame the Google Translate not me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Okay people, chapter 2 is coming up so hope that you guys will like it, so this story is basically revolves around Hermione and Dino's children.

**Disclaimer:** The original characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano, but the rest belongs to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts<strong>

The Great Hall is filled with students from second to seventh year as it is the first day of the new term. The Great Hall is filled with noises and anticipations coming from the students as they are waiting for the first year students to enter. Professor McGonagall is sitting in the headmistress chair as well as other teachers and staffs includes Hagrid, and the only person who is not there is Professor Longbottom, seems that he is now outside waiting for the first year students to arrive.

Spencer, James, Edward and Rebecca are now sitting in the Gryffindor table along with other students, waiting patiently for the first year to enter and noises of chattering and talking seems to take places at every table, Spencer sit between Rebecca and empty seats for the first year students and he was hoping for the twins to be sorted into Gryffindor but he knew that it would be impossible knowing Vincent's cleverness that could rival his own, but he was hoping that both of them will be sorted into the same house, and it is easy for him to watch over them. James is sitting on the opposite side between Edward and empty seats as well. All of them are overwhelmed as students chatting happily among one another. They took the chance to have a good, long chat since they didn't have any chance during the journey on the train due to prefect duty.

"So Spencer how's summer holiday this time around?" Jonathan Weasley, son of George and Alicia, a sixth year student, asked as he leaned on the table to face the young Cavallone with grin in his face.

"Summer is great, I love it very much, how about you guys?"

"Well, our wasn't pretty bad besides helping my dad and Uncle Fred to invent new pranks, a few quidditch matches among ourselves, too bad you couldn't joined us this time around if not it could be fun, even Becky, Trevor, Marion, Harrison and David came and joined us, Trevor as usual, the commentator for the games and the rest are history. And Victoire and her family went back to France to meet their grandparents there, but managed to comeback for the match."

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't come, if not we will have the battle of the seekers," Trevor Jordan then spoke as he too leaned on the table, his smiling face never fade. Trevor Jordan is the son of Lee and Leanne Jordan, a sixth year as well.

"Sorry folks, but I have my reason of why I couldn't join you this summer," Spencer responded as he winked at James and Edward whom couldn't help but giggles. They include Rebecca and the rest of the Weasley knew and they had promised Spencer not to inform their friends about his younger brother and sister. Rebecca knew since she was in their compartment on the train earlier but Trevor, Marion Thomas, Harrison Finnigan and David Longbottom didn't know yet since they didn't had the chance of meeting them.

As they were busy chatting, an annoying girly voice greeted Spencer from behind and as the handsome blonde turned only to see Jessica Macmillan, the daughter of Romilda and Ernie Macmillan. Since Spencer is by far the most good-looking, desirable male student in Hogwarts and he has also famous for his skills as Seeker in quidditch, well who would have thought that the son of the former Gryffindor who is afraid of height and a muggle mafia boss who know nothing of a flying broomstick have a great skill in flying and a great quidditch player who had most of the female students' attention, thought he is not very fond of it.

"Hi Spencer, how are you and how's your summer this year?" Jessica greeted in her flirting voice, making Rebecca gagged in disgust and had the urge to shove anything in her mouth to shut her up. Even Marion couldn't help but feels disgusted while Trevor rolled his eyes, how much he hated the Ravenclaw witch.

"Yeah Spencer, tell us what do you do during your summer holiday?" another annoying, flirting voice coming from the Ravenclaw table as Maggie Roberts spoke, twirling her blonde, curly hair and winked at him, making Spencer but shivers due to the flirtation from the two Ravenclaw witches.

"Mmm…summer…was great, I love it," he responded nicely with a forced smile in his face as the two girls swooned over him with their I-am-in-love faces. Spencer then slowly turned to the Gryffindor table as James and Edward give him sympathy looks while the rest showed their I-am-so-disgust-with-it faces, especially Rebecca who shoot them her deathly glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Neville was waiting at the staircase for the first year students to arrive. His smile never left his face as he is now a changed man, becoming the most respected teacher in Hogwarts after the war. A few moment later the first year students arrives as they stopped at the staircase as Neville greeted them politely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts new students, I'm Professor Longbottom and I'm teaching Herbalogy here, now please follows me as we are now going to the Great Hall where each and every one of you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. So now I think we all should proceed to the Great Hall as they are waiting for us."

Vincent and Ariella looked at each other as Lily joined them, the twins and Lily had become friends since they met on the train station earlier and they are the only first year students this time around.

As the first year students approaches the Great Hall, they could hear noises as people chatting and talking inside. And as the door opened each and every first year students were amazed and awe at the Great Hall as candles are floating and they could see the night sky with billions of stars above them, and all the second till seventh year students are inside, seating in their respective table, wearing their cloak and hat, even Vincent and Ariella was amused with it as this is the first time they seen it in their life, apart from reading it from their book, Hogwarts: A History.

Spencer and his friends are busy talking when Neville entered the Great Hall with the first year students follow in tow. All the second till the seventh year students stop their chatting and talking and looked at the new comers as Neville walked proudly leading them to the front to be sorted.

Spencer turned to see them as one by one the first years students passing by and when he saw his younger brother and sister he couldn't help but to tease them. As Ariella passed by him he simply tugged a bit of her robe and as she turned, even Vincent and Lily noticed it, he winked at her, well basically at them as they giggles.

"Man, I know that she is beautiful but isn't she is too young for you?" Trevor asked in awe as he tries to hold on his laugh while James, Edward and Rebecca snorted tries to conceal their laughter.

"Why not, maybe I want to show them my charm," Spencer replied in his husky, sexy voice as he winked at them, making Rebecca slightly shivered with it and she could feel herself flushing, luckily no one noticed as it would be an embarrassing for her. She admitted that Spencer was indeed handsome and charming in his own way.

"Never in my life I see the day Spencer Cavallone got smitten with a girl way younger than him," Marion said mockingly, though they knew that she is only joking as smiles appears in their faces.

"Alright guys, the sorting almost start now," Edward spoke, still giggling as they turned their attention to the first year students and the Sorting Hat is at the moment recite its new song again this time around.

As he turned his attention to the front, Ariella, Vincent and Lily still giggling quietly and as they turned around to see their elder brothers, Spencer winked at them again as the three youngsters closed their mouth to hide their giggles as they turn their attention to Neville who is now about to proceed with the sorting. Spencer can't help but to smile and he is joined by James and Edward as Trevor, Marion, David and Harrison shakes their head, thinking of their friend's sudden attitude while the rest tries to conceal their giggles. None of them ever took notice that two Ravenclaw witches watched the three first year in disgust as they glares dagger at them. Who knew what they think inside their head.

Ariella, Vincent and Lily could see that Professor Longbottom is standing in front next to a stool and a weird looking hat that seems to have a mouth, well looked a bit like a human face by right, without the eyes, nose and ears of course. Arielle and Vincent eyed each other, wondering what the hat's function due to the sorting, and they both are pretty nervous about it.

"As I called your name, please come in front so that the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house."

"_Sorting Hat?"_ Now both Ariella and Vincent were a bit confused of what the Professor had say but they didn't question it out, surely Spencer never mentioned anything about Sorting Hat before, and hoping that none of them will be the first student to be called so that they could see what this Sorting Hat will do.

"Suzannah McNellan," Neville called the first student as the twins inhaled gladly as they looked at a young, light brown hair girl walks to the front and sit on the stool as the Professor put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," shouted the Sorting Hat which made the twins looked at each other. Now they knew how the students got sorted. There are loud cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table and people clapping their hands as the girl, Suzannah, joined them.

"Lily Potter."

Lily walked slowly to the front and sit on the stool as the hat is put on her head.

"Hmmm…another Potter, hmmm I see, GRYFFINDOR."

Loud cheers coming from the Gryffindor table especially from two enthusiastic students who glad that their sister is sorted into Gryffindor. Lily smiled as she joined the Gryffindor table, sitting next to her brother as she being greeted and congratulated by them.

"Thomas Rayhill."

"Clever, indeed, RAVENCLAW."

The usual cheers from the Ravenclaw table as the boy joined them with smile in his face.

"Christen Malfoy."

A girl with platinum blond hair walked forward as students from the Slytherin watched in enthusiasm.

"Another Malfoy, SLYTHERIN."

A loud applause coming from the Slytherin table as the girl joined them as she sit next to a boy who had the same hair color, her brother Scorpius who is in his fifth year.

"Vincent Cavallone."

At this Vincent winced as his eyes wide open as there are sudden quietness filled in the Great Hall as students whispered and most of them turned to Spencer who watching his brother with eager, James, Rebecca, Edward and the rest of the Weasley smiled as they too are too excited to see Spencer's brother to be sorted, and even Lily could feel the anticipation of it.

"Oi Spencer, you didn't tell me that your brother is entering Hogwarts this year, let alone you never told us that you have a brother," whispered Trevor as Spencer could only shrugged, still smiling as his eyes still fixed to the front as well as the rest of them as they want to see which is the boy, for those who haven't see him yet, that is. Even Professor Longbottom and the Headmistress Professor McGonagall looked pretty excited to see another child of Hermione in Hogwarts and even Hagrid too couldn't help to conceal his too, since Hermione is one of the Golden Trio. James, Edward and Rebecca smile as they know that there will be another surprise for them.

Vincent was pretty nervous when he feels a soft pat on his shoulder as Ariella tries to calm him down as he walks slowly to the front as most of the senior students at the back rise from their seat to take the look of Spencer's younger brother.

As he sit on the stool, he could feel his heart beat faster and he could hear it clearly as if the entire Great Hall could hear it as well and he could hear whispered coming from the students and teachers in the hall and when Neville put the Sorting Hat on his head he could help but closed his eyes, tries to relax himself but he know it was pretty useless as he is nervous at the moment.

"Hmmm…interesting, bright, cunning and brave as well. Well you should be in…"

By this time most of the students are waiting in anticipation, includes Spencer and the rest of the Gryffindor, and Ariella as well as she couldn't help but feels nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR," shouted the Sorting Hat as loud applause and clapped are heard from the Gryffindor as Spencer and few other students from the Gryffindor stood up, clapping happily as Vincent approaches them and sit next to his brother as he is greeted and congratulated by the others with smiles in their faces. Now there's a few more first year students includes Ariella who has yet to be sorted, and they are waiting in anticipation as Spencer pat his brother's shoulder playfully, to ensure that she will join them as well. Then, it comes to another person that most of them at the Gryffindor table that had been waited patiently, mostly named Spencer, Vincent and Lily.

Ariella Cavallone."

Once again, the Great Hall were in silent as all of them are pretty shocked and surprised to find out that Vincent is actually had a twin sister. Hushes and whispered are heard everywhere as Spencer, Vincent and Lily fixed their eyes to the front as most students at the back rise from their seat to see which one is she. Even Professor McGonagall and Neville was quite surprise to find out that they are twins, which make them prouder to see them in Hogwarts.

"Psst, Spencer, why you didn't tell us that he had a twin, a girl some more?" Trevor is begun to whine as Rebecca and Edward couldn't help but snorts. Even Marion, David and Harrison are quite amused about it, surprised to find out that Spencer had younger twins' brother and sister.

"Hush now, Trevor, let the rest of us watch the sorting in peace," teased Rebecca as the rest giggles, with the exception of Spencer, Vincent and Lily. Spencer slowly pats Vincent's shoulder to ease his nervousness for his twin.

As Ariella sit on the stool, Trevor almost squeals but managed to cover his mouth before he started to embarrass himself in front of the others.

"Isn't that the little girl you tried to flirt before?" Trevor spoke as his eyes went wide, his jaw opened widely as if it is going to hit the floor. Even Marion, David and Harrison were surprised as their eyes and mouth widely opened. Spencer could only smile and winked at them as he turned to see his sister being sorted.

Even the two witches from the Ravenclaw gasped as they are more than surprise, and pretty shocked too, to find out that the girl earlier is Spencer's little sister, and the boy with her is her twin. No wonder she didn't flinched at all when he flirted with her.

"Ah, surprise, surprise, another child of Cavallone, hmmm…I see, brave, smart, enthusiastic as well, then you should be in…GRYFFINDOR."

At this time, all the Gryffindor shouted happily and clapped like there is no tomorrow, especially Spencer and Vincent, and who would hate it, to have not two but all three Cavallone children in their house, one being the eldest who is handsome, sharp, brave, bright and not to mention cunning and a bit sly, and also famous as well, and now with the addition of the twins that had been mentioned as brave and smart, well seems that there will be lots of hope for the Gryffindor to win the house cup this time around. And seems that Spencer is going to work hard now since it is his responsibility to look after his younger brother and sister, besides it is already written in his family rules that whatever happens, family come first.

After Arielle joined the Gryffindor table, she sits between Spencer and Vincent since she is the only girl of the three and the younger as well, she is ten minutes younger than Vincent, she was congratulated and greeted by others and both she and Vincent get a hug from their elder brother.

Minerva McGonagall was moved to see the intimate of Hermione's children, and she couldn't tell how proud she is of her former student who had raised her children very well, and Spencer's exam results had proved that he had followed his mother's footstep to be one of the top students in Hogwarts.

Later, after the rest of the first year students being sorted into their respective houses, six being sorted into Gryffindor, four boys namely Darcy Johansson, Kyle Jacobs, Dylan Summers and Timothy Argus, and two girls, Miranda Halliwell and Kavitha Raichandran, Neville now called upon the Headmistress to give her speech before the welcoming feast started.

"Welcome new and old students of Hogwarts, today we celebrates the new term and also welcoming the new first year students to our school. Before we begin with our feast there will be some important announcements. First, all students are prohibited to enter the Forbidden Forest to avoid any danger and loss of life as it is a dangerous place for students to wonder around, secondly students are not allow to roam around school at night after curfew and any student are caught, points will be taken and prefects will ensure that there will be no students to be around school ground at that time, thirdly we are welcoming two new teachers in Hogwarts, please welcome Professor Miffilda McIntyre as she will teach Potions and also Professor Gilberton Campbell for he will teach Arithmancy." The two new professors rise from their seats and bowed to the students and the rest of the teachers with their smiles as they sit back to their seat. "Now, let the feast begin."

Foods begin to fills the tables of the four houses and the teachers table as well. Ariella and Vincent watched in awe as suddenly foods appear right in front of them as Spencer couldn't help but smile as they begin to fills their plate with the variety of food. It never happened at home since their mother refused to use magic back in the mansion, she didn't want to scare the maids away.

"Well, do you two like it in here?" Spencer asked as they slowly nodded their head, mouth full with food.

"Good, so we hope that all of you will have a lot of friends while you are here," interrupted James as the first year Gryffindor nodded their heads. As they were eating a ghost of Sir Nick suddenly appear in the middle of the table, startled the first year students.

"Sir Nick how's holiday?" asked James, making the first year students to stares in shock and eyes wide open.

"Holiday's good, wandering here and there," answered the ghost as he proceeds to fly away, searching for someone to scare as Vincent and Ariella watched eyes wide open.

* * *

><p>After the feast are over, Spencer and rest of the Prefects begins to ushers the students back to their towers.<p>

Ariella and Vincent followed their fellow friends as their brother led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Sugar quills," answered Spencer, the portrait opened and the students entered into the common room in the Gryffindor Tower.

After informing the first year students about their dormitory, had a few announcement in which Neville was the Head of House, all of them are eager to run to their room and cuddles with the bed as all of them had a tiring day.

"Goodnight _fratello_," the twins wished their brother before getting a hug each.

"Goodnight you two, sweet dream okay," Spencer winked at them as they headed to their respected dormitory.

"Spencer, I mean to ask this, what _fratello_ mean because they keep calling you with that. Is that some sort of muggle's English language for something?" James voiced out his curiosity as the rest of them gathered around him. He couldn't help but smile to see their eagerness in knowing something that they are unfamiliar with.

"Well,_ fratello_ is not a muggle language for something I don't know what you guys mean but it is not an English language, _fratello_ means brother in Italy," explained the handsome blonde as all of them nodded their head understandingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you are half British half Italian, sorry buddy, kinda forgot about it," apologized James sheepishly as Spencer grinned, it is an advantages for him to know something that they didn't know much.

"Well, seems that there will be plenty of new things or words that you guys are going to learn about," Spencer responded with grin in his face.

"Well, seems like it," answered Edward as all of them returned to their dormitory.

"_Let's hope that everything will be alright, wonder what Mum and Dad doing right now? I wonder if Uncle Reborn and Uncle Tsuna will ask Dad to let Uncle Hibari to train me again. Well I hope they didn't shut it from me if Dad agrees with it."_ Spencer thought to himself before retreats to his own dormitory for the night.

* * *

><p>Alright folks, please review. And here are some information on whose children is whose and their respective age.<p>

Hermione and Dino Cavallone:

Spencer Antonio (15)

Vincent Hugo (11)

Ariella Rose (11)

Fernando Gareth (8)

Daniella Evelyn (5)

Harry and Ginny Potter:

James Sirius (15)

Albus Severus (13)

Lily Luna (11)

Ron and Luna Weasley:

Edward Ronald (15)

Ameliana Lindsey (12)

Lycon Andrew (10)

Iris Camelia (9)

Fred and Angelina Weasley:

Howard George (14)

Melissa Agnes (12)

George and Alicia Weasley:

Jonathan Fabian (16)

Roxanne Lynn (14)

Christina Marie (14)

Bill and Fleur Weasley:

Victoire Jane (17)

Dominique Anne (13)

Louis Arthur (9)

Charlie and Tanya Weasley:

Dennis William (16)

Percy and Audrey Weasley:

Molly Sarah (13)

Lucy Ginevra (8)

Lee and Leanne Jordan:

Trevor (16)

Oliver and Katie Wood:

Rebecca (15)

Neville and Hannah Longbottom:

David (15)

Dean and Lavender Thomas:

Marion (15)

Seamus and Pavarti Finnigan:

Harrison (14)

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin

Teddy Lupin (17)

Draco and Astoria Malfoy:

Scorpius (15)

Christen (11)

For those who read my other story, Hermione's New Adventures, do not worries because the story is half way through for the new chapter, so I will upload it in couple of days, depend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Finally, third chapter and sorry for the delay, caught up with my laziness and lack of idea, too many things wandering in my mind and I don't know which one to cover first. Anyway I got another crossover story popping on my head, and yes the main female character is one and only Hermione Granger (since she is my favourite) and the male character is Kyoya Hibari and I wish to write it down but I got two, **TWO** stories to cover at the moment so Lord help me. Anyway I already mentioned in the previous chapter of who is whose children and such and Teddy Lupin in this story is the seventh year Hufflepuff which is the same year with Victoire but I didn't mentioned about his parents right, well they are still alive in my story and they are busy working so they didn't had the chance to send him off to Hogwarts (chapter 1).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Full of Adventures<strong>

It's been a month now in Hogwarts as the Cavallone children, especially Spencer, seems to attracted more female fans as he is had grown into a truly handsome young man, just liked his father in his younger year but luckily didn't inherit his clumsiness, much to the twins' dismay because he seemed to reflected their father very much.

The twins seems to adapt with their magical life pretty well, and they can tagged along with some of their friends and classmates nicely, especially Lily who now always tagged along wherever they went and stay closed with the twins despite having her cousins there. And surprisingly, the three of them had make friend with Christen Malfoy as she often spent some times with them. She was very friendly and nice as well.

It was on Saturday morning and it was almost nine in the morning where most of the students are having their breakfast and Spencer along with his younger brother and sister, and Lily entered the Great Hall to have their breakfast. His two best friends, James and Edward were already there along with Rebecca and Trevor, while the rest haven't shown their faces in the Great Hall, still in their dream world and mostly they will awake around ten in the morning.

"Morning guys," greeted Spencer as he sit next to James while Vincent, Ariella and Lily sit next to Rebecca.

"Morning," greeted them as they begin to eat their food.

Scorpius entered the Great Hall with his sister followed him from behind as he greeted the Gryffindor before joining his fellow Slytherin for breakfast while his sister Christen joined the first year Gryffindor trio. Scorpius didn't mind much wherever his sister wanted to sit as long as she is happy with it and he is glad that his sister is making good friend with the first year Gryffindor trio.

"Good morning," Christen greeted them in her cheery, sweet voice as Lily pat a seat for her, invites her to join them.

As Spencer was about to chew on his toast, a girlish, quite annoying voice greeted him as he stopped half way from eating. He winced, his eyes wide opened as he slowly chewed his toast, tries not to choke on his food.

"Hi Spencer, how are you this morning?" a voice belongs to none other than Jessica Macmillan, and oh boy she is not alone as her best friend Maggie and few others whom are the biggest and truly fan of Spencer Cavallone, as claimed by themselves, greeted the Gryffindor Seeker with their self-proclaimed gorgeous smiles, which making Rebecca sick and pretty much annoyed with them.

Spencer really didn't want to face them but he didn't want to be rude either. Slowly he turned to face the 'fanatic fans' of his as he flashed them a sincere smile, greeted them making the Ravenclaw witches squeaked saying I-am-in-love and such, earning some deathly glares from the other girls from other tables. Rebecca and surprisingly Ariella, Lily and even Christen gawked and gagged, while James and Edward tries not to laugh at their friend who are now trying to avoid glances from the others.

"Well _fratello_, that's the price for being famous, I'm sure papa is very proud of you," teased Vincent quietly as he drinks his pumpkin juice, tried to act coolly but his smirk is obviously noticed by his elder brother.

"Vince, don't tease him, oh…poor _fratello_, but you're right, papa AND Uncle Romario are surely very proud of you," Ariella tried to console her elder brother but cannot help herself in joining the teasing department as she tried to cover her smirk by eating her sandwich, earning a glare from her elder brother.

"Quiet you two," Spencer retorted quietly as the twins tries not to laugh at him, somehow they knew he didn't and never will speak or act harshly towards them.

"So, does any of you had any idea of what we are going to do today, we got a lot of free time and I don't feel like doing my homework at this moment," Trevor spoke after he finished his breakfast.

"I'm not sure actually, but luckily I've just finished my homework yesterday so I don't have to worry about that one," Spencer spoke nonchalantly, earning himself glares from both James and Edward.

"What, don't tell me both of you haven't finished yours yet, it's not that hard," Spencer said as he glanced at them.

"Well, it's not that hard for you, but not for us," Edward emphasized his point with his eyes wide open, earning a snort from Rebecca as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm planning to practice quidditch afterward, don't forget that we have a quidditch match after Christmas," Rebecca spoke as Trevor nods his head, agreeing with her. Rebecca was very serious when it comes to quidditch, just liked her father during his year as a student at Hogwarts.

The four first years listened attentively as they slowly eat their breakfast. The twins didn't knew much about quidditch but slowly learn about it and both of them still struggles with their flying lesson but managed to learnt slowly as they had their brother to teach them during their free time. The twins even wonder how their brother was very good at flying and was part of the Gryffindor's quidditch team while their mother is afraid of height and their father knew nothing of a flying broomstick and their brother never fly on his broomstick back home.

As the senior students busy chatting about quidditch and all that stuff, the rest of the gang slowly entered the Great Hall to have their breakfast, seems that they just woke up from their nice slumber, and surprisingly they were quite early today.

"Hey, do any of you have any plan for today?" Johnny asked as he scoops few sausages, eggs and toasts into his plate, the Weasley and their appetite.

"Don't have any but seems that Becky here wants to start practicing quidditch, so what do you guys think?" James responded as he took another toast and sausage and placed the food into his plate.

"Quidditch sound cool to me, so quidditch after lunch?" Dennis spoke after swallowed his food, his mother was very strict about talking while eating.

"Okay then, quidditch after lunch," Spencer announced to them as they nodded their heads while the four first years listened, not sure whether they wanted to joined them or not.

"So, what about you guys do any of you had any plan or you want to watch us having some practice today?" Spencer asked them as he stood a bit and stretched his hand and wiped some breadcrumb off his sister's lips. Usually Ariella wouldn't mind when her brother did that but here it created a bit of attention as most of them looked at the two siblings amusedly as a tint of blush appeared in her cheek.

"_Fratello_ often do that to us, make sure that we are well taken care of, and he often give us a BIG goodnight kiss before going to bed back home," Vincent spoke as he glanced at his brother who tries to hide his face behind his sleeves as most of them looked at him in awed.

"Aww, we wish that you are our brother, ours will never ever do that to us," the Weasley twins Christina and Roxanne spoke simultaneously as their elder brother, Johnny stared at them.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Yes, we know and we wants you too," the twins spoke nonchalantly as some of them snorts and tries to hides their giggles behind their hands.

"Awww…we wishes that you could do that to us, wipe some food scrap off our lips and give us a goodnight kiss," a voice belongs to none other than Jessica spoke, making Spencer froze and the rest of the Gryffindor, and Christen, gawked.

"Yeah, that is so romantic, don't you girls think so?" Maggie responded as the girls from the Ravenclaw squealed loudly.

Spencer could felt himself paled at their annoying words and he could felt shivered in his spine as his brother whispered a word sorry to him. He smiled a little as he stretched his hand and ruffled his brother's hair and somehow he didn't noticed that Rebecca glared daggers at the Ravenclaw witches, she was indeed quite jealous of them to have such guts to spoke to Spencer liked that. She knew that Spencer was a nice guy and didn't like to hurt people's feeling so they took advantages of that.

As they are about to proceed into their little meeting owls come flying into the Great Hall as they brings letter and packages for the students.

The Cavallone children each received two letters and a package from their grandparents. Seems that their parents had posted some gifts and letters for them and since their father not used to send anything by owl he send to his in-laws using private post service and they help to send the gift and letter to the children by owl.

Some of them already opened their packages and letters and some save it for later.

"Wow, seems that we have a letter and gift from mama and papa and another letter from grandma and grandpa," Vincent spoke as he inspected his received items.

"Yeah seems like it," Spencer replied as he opened his gift box and gasped as he received a small sword which blade was about the length of his wand with some Japanese writing on it.

"Wow, this is great."

Ariella looked at her gift, it was a small, black Japanese comb with pink sakura pattern and some Japanese writing on it and indeed it was very beautiful. Vincent got himself a small sword as well, slightly a bit smaller than his brother with almost the same pattern but different words.

"Wow, you guys got awesome gifts. Man I wish I was part of your family." Trevor spoke as his mouth pouted as he, James, Edward and Johnny inspected Spencer and Vincent's small swords from their parents while Rebecca, Lily and Christen were amazed with Ariella's small comb. The others were busy savouring their food, letter and such to mind into other's business.

"Don't they think that this is a bit, you know, dangerous, to give both of you a small sword each?" Rebecca whispered as she doesn't want others to hear them.

"Nah…our parents knew that, they trust us knowing that we won't mess with this thing inappropriately," Spencer responded, his lips curved into a lovely smile which made Rebecca's cheek tint with blush.

"Well, whatever you say," Rebecca stammered as she tried to avoid looking into his lovely brown eyes.

"Hey Spencer, do you know what this writing means?" Edward asked as he indicated the Japanese writing in his small sword.

"It's written here as 'Famirī no purotekutā' (ファミリーのプロテクター)," Spencer answered them, he planned of teasing them as they looked at him with their eyes and mouth wide open, knowing that they had no idea of what it means.

"And how do you know that?" James asked back, his eyes stared at his best friend.

"Because it written in alphabetical words as well." Spencer responded, showing them the words written on the box.

"Okay...so what it means?"

Spencer simply shrugs as his friends turned their attention to his brother's small sword.

"So, what's written in yours?"

"Hmmm…it is written here as 'Chūjitsuna' (忠実な)."

"Guess that you don't even know the meaning either."

Vincent could only smile at them, knowing that if their brother didn't translated his means he doesn't want the others to know. He knew what the meaning of it perfectly and knew the reason of why their parents gave them the presents very well complete with writing.

"Ari, this is beautiful, I like the pattern very much. It got some alphabetical writing in the box, what's it say?" Lily asked her best friend as she and Christen looked pretty amazed at the beautiful comb.

"Thank you, I love it too, very much indeed. Well, let me see, ah it written here as 'Tsuneni toshite utsukushii' (常にとして美しい)," Ariella responded with smile in her face.

Lily and Christen nodded their heads understandingly, smiles slowly appears in their cute little face.

"Bloody hell, you guys are so bloody lucky," Johnny said with his eyes wide opened.

The Cavallone children smirked, knowing and keeping the secrets to themselves.

* * *

><p>Spencer quickens his pace towards Hagrid's hut, followed closely by the twins, Lily and Christen. The four first year students wished to spend some times with Hagrid as Spencer and the rest of the senior students wished to start practicing their quidditch, co-captain's order, which is Rebecca of course.<p>

The four of them had become good friend with Hagrid and they had learnt lots of things with him, dragons, werewolves and all the magical things available around the Wizarding world.

"Hi Hagrid, how are you doing?" Spencer greeted the gamekeeper as he was outside his hut, looking at his pumpkin pitch.

"'ello guys, doing fine 'ere, what's you young people doing 'ere?" asked the half giant friendly, a smile appeared in his friendly face.

"Well, these four little brats here…"

"Hey…" the four of them retorted simultaneously.

"Right, sorry. They want to spend some times with you, if that's okay?"

"Sure. No problem with that. I might need some company after all." Hagrid replied with a smile.

"Alright then, all of you don't wander around unguarded, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks Hagrid. All of you don't give him much trouble okay. See you guys around."

"Yes _fratello_." The twins responded as they rolled their eyes.

Spencer leaves the four of them with Hagrid as he joined his friends at the quidditch pitch. Hagrid was mowing his pumpkins pitch as the four of them walks towards the half giant. Down below they could see Buckbeak scratching its head on a tree.

"I bet Uncle Hayato will love it if he sees that creature," Vincent told his twin as he pointed towards the hippogriff.

"Yeah, and he will start rambling with his scientific explanation and knowledge about ancient creatures and such," replied his twin as the both of them started to laugh. Lily and Christen glanced at them, wondering of what is going on with the twins.

"Sorry, I bet you two surely a bit lost, right?" Vincent apologized towards his friends as the two of them nodded their head.

"Well, they are not the only persons who a bit lose, so am I," Hagrid interrupted as he had been listening to the twins since they have arrived at his little hut.

The twins laughed as they were joined by others, then slowly they began to explain about their frantic and bizarre families, well mostly but skipped the mafia, Arcobaleno and Guardians parts, knowing that they will be in trouble if they reveal the family's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>At the quidditch pitch<strong>

Spencer arrived just in time his friends started to fly around the sky on their broomstick as he took his Firebolt and began to ride on his broomstick to join the others. As he hovers around the sky he could see his younger brother and sister from afar and seems that they have enjoyed themselves hanging around with Hagrid. Remembering the words written in his small sword that morning, he knew that it is not just a mere gift but bear a meaningful message as well.

'_Famirī no purotekutā' (__ファミリーのプロテクター__), or Protector of the Family. _That's the true meaning of what written in his sword and Spencer knew it pretty well of why his parents, mostly his father, bought him the small sword with the Japanese words, it is pretty obvious that his father had entrusted him to look after the family, not just their family but also the whole Cavallone clan. He knew that in the future when the time comes and after his father step down from his position as the Boss in the Cavallone family, he as the first born son will inherit his position and become the new boss, it is pretty obvious since he is the eldest of the five and bear the biggest responsibility among his siblings.

'_Chūjitsuna' (__忠実な__)_ means _Loyal_, and that's what is written in Vincent's sword and both of them knew the true meaning of it, their father wished Vincent to be Spencer's right-hand man, to be loyal to his brother when he becomes the new boss in the future. While Ariella's comb, _'Tsuneni toshite utsukushii' (__常にとして美しい__) _means _Beautiful as Always_ and Spencer knew the hidden meaning pretty well, it refers to their bond as a family, and it is the most beautiful things ever happened to them and they need to strengthen the bond in order to keep the family together no matter what and his father's words often echoed in his ears _"Whatever happened, family comes first"_ and to that he still kept it in his mind strongly_._ To the others, a gift is just a gift but for them, every gift or present that they have received contained a powerful meaning, whether it is about strength, bond and connection between one another and such.

He knew he had to be strong, in mental and physical and even emotional. At the moment his responsibility is to look after the twins very well and he had promised his parents that he will protected them no matter what.

He still had a lot to learn, to bear a big responsibility at the very young age is not an easy task, but there are a few people who had achieved the best at their time, and those includes his own parents. His mother was part of the Golden Trio, along with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, who had saved the Wizarding world from the evil wizard, Voldermort, at a very young age and his father had become the Boss of the Cavallone family since he was young and held the biggest responsibilities since. Uncle Tsuna had saved the world from the enemy when he was about his age.

Spencer knew that at the moment they lived in a peaceful world but who knows about the future and what it will bring for them, happiness or devastation. Somehow he knew that he had to prepare for it, he is no weak but he is not strong either. But somehow he had improved to them that they can trust him to protect his family and friends. Physical and mental training is now getting tougher from time to time and he had to prepare himself for the hardest to come.

"_My responsibility."_ He thought to himself as he hovered around the sky on his Firebolt, didn't realized that his friends had been calling for couple of times.

"I will be strong," Spencer spoke to himself, and somehow he didn't realize that Rebecca was now flying approaching him from behind.

"What?" Rebecca asked, startled the future Cavallone Boss.

"Huh…no, nothing," Spencer stammered as he gripped on his Firebolt.

"You say something just now, are you okay?" Rebecca asked again as she moved her broomstick to fly closer to him.

"No, it's nothing, really. I'm okay, I just spoke to myself, that's all," Spencer answered confidently, and Rebecca nodded her head understandingly.

"Well, okay then. We've been waiting for you. We are going to start now, so I hope that you are ready?" Rebecca spoke as Spencer could see the glints in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's go," he said as the two of them fly towards their friends who had been waiting for them.

"_I will be strong and I will protect the family, and that's my promise." _Spencer promised himself with his confident as he and Rebecca approached their friends as they were about to begin their quidditch practice.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's the third chapter for you guy, sorry for any grammar mistakes, my bad. So please enjoy and review. If there are any mistakes in the translation, blame the Google Translate.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4, so please enjoy. I don't own the original characters of Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And a big thanks to Lilac for the review, and to answer your question I will mentioned it in the story so you have to keep reading =D don't worry you will get your answer soon enough ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Task<strong>

December will approach in two weeks' time, most of the students in Hogwarts had decided of where they are going to spend for their upcoming Christmas. Spencer had received a letter from his parents saying that this time around Spencer and his younger siblings are required to go back home for Christmas in Italy since their grandparents had decided to celebrates Christmas there as well. And in the letter also indicated that his Uncle Tsuna and the whole of the Vongola 10th family, and includes the Varia will come to the Cavallone mansion to celebrates Christmas and Boxing day as well. Seems that their father is planning to have a big Christmas party this time around, and Spencer hasn't told anyone about it yet except the twins.

Since the winter season is approaching pretty soon, most students already spent most of their time inside the school and even though it is not snowing yet, the weather was pretty cold it could turn hot water to a cold one in no time.

It was on Monday morning that the students in Hogwarts received shocking and maybe good news as few students from different schools from around the world will come to Hogwarts for a friendly visit and rumours has it that these students will stays in Hogwarts before Christmas break. These students will arrived starting today and the schools that participates are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, Salem Witches Institute and Brazilian Wizarding School and of course Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been chosen since it was located in the middle between Europe and the America continents.

As the students were pretty excited to hear about it, there were noises coming from outside the school as Filch came running into the Great Hall, announcing that some of the school participates had just arrived.

Hearing it, the students started running outside the Great Hall to 'greets' their guests as their Headmistress and most of the teachers in Hogwarts joining them in the school ground.

"_Fratello_, I can't see, Vince, stop pushing," Ariella spoke as she grabbed her elder brother's robe, afraid that she might fall since as Spencer quickly grabbed their hands, making sure that they didn't fall or being pushed by others and some of the girls who watched them was hoping that it is their hands he was holding. The twins each grab Lily and Christen's hands and pull the two girls together so that the four of them didn't get separated as students begin to fill the school ground.

The first school to arrive is Durmstrang as their ship emerged from below the lake. Then, they were followed by the Brazilian school as they arrived by some sort of magical transports on the road. The students' cheers as they welcomed their guests when some of them gasped to see flying horses pulling a pastel blue coach in the sky approaching Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons had arrived and they were followed by the Salem Witches Institution students that ride in a red and black coach pulled by some flying broomsticks as the 'head driver' pulled his broomstick towards the school ground as the Headmistress Professor McGonagall gave a warm welcome to each of them.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was filled with students as each of the four houses will be joined by the students from other schools. Students from Durmstrang sat on the Slytherin table, Beauxbatons on the Ravenclaw, and Salem joined the Gryffindor table and the Brazilian on Hufflepuff. Noises filled the Great Hall as students and teachers engaged in conversation among one another. One of the teachers from Durmstrang happened to be Viktor Krum, and most of the Gryffindor students, namely the Weasley and the Potter clans and few others, hated him, and especially Spencer since he had found out that he used to call his mother Mudblood when she was a student in Hogwarts but he didn't want to shows his hatred on him pretty obvious in front of the others, and especially not in front of his younger siblings.<p>

"What is that git doing here, and why the Durmstrang had to send him instead of other teacher to be part of this friendly visit?" James spoke quietly among them as they eyed Viktor Krum in hatred, and even Neville shows his discomfort to be around him. From his eyes he could see the glares Spencer sent to the Durmstrang's professor, and he knew how much his best friend loathe him as he never see this side of him before.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" James asked the handsome blonde as he snapped from his gazed and turned to him.

"Yea, no I'm alright," Spencer started, tries to act normally but somehow couldn't convince his best friends.

"It's alright mate, we understand it pretty well," Edward replied, his gazed turned to the front as their headmistress is about to give her speech.

"Your attention please," the Headmistress spoke as silent begins to take over the noisy hall students and teachers turned their attention to the Hogwarts Headmistress whom about to start giving out her speech.

"Thank you. First of all I would like to welcome our friends from four different schools to Hogwarts and thank you for taking part in this friendly visit to our beloved school, please give them a big applause," she spoke as the students gives their big claps and some even whistled around. Spencer and the gang smiled as they clapped their hands and some even cheered loudly.

"And as you can see, the four schools had been divided to sits in these four houses, and I have chosen a representative from each house to become their tour guide while they are here, and we, the teachers in Hogwarts, had been decided to choose one best students from each house to become the representative. Our decision is final, and I want each of these representatives to be at their best and I also hope that every student from each house will give their cooperation as well when it is needed."

By this time, almost all the Hogwarts students paled and started looking at each other, wondering who the lucky person among them while some other are pretty confident and hoping to be the one to be chosen to represents their house. At first, Spencer and the almost the whole gang looked at Victoire since she's the eldest among them and she is even one of the bright students as well, but somehow she turned to him, knowing that he is the brightest and by far the bravest among the Gryffindor students. She smiled at him and Spencer flinched, he didn't like the idea when she smiled at him in a way at this very moment. He mouthed _"impossible"_ to her as he shook his head and pointed his finger at her to indicate that she will be the one to be chosen while Victoire smirked teasingly at him.

I will call the name of the students that will represents their house, and when I call your name, please stand up so that the guests' of your house will recognize you and it is convenience for them if they have any particular needs during their visit here."

By that time, the guests of each house clapped their hands happily while most of the Hogwarts students begins to sulking, praying that it isn't their name that will be call out.

"For Slytherin house, Mr Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius flinched at first but when the Slytherin clapped their hands and cheered loudly, he stood, quite hesitate at first then some of the Durmstrang shakes hands with him while his sister cheered happily for him.

Spencer knows that Scorpius was a very confident and clever student and one of his competitors when it comes to study. He smiled at him as he showing him a thumb up.

"For Hufflepuff house, Ms Geraldine Henderson."

Another cheers coming from the Hufflepuff table as the sixth year student stood up while most of the students from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, especially the senior students, still waiting anxiously as some of them could feel their heart skipped a beat.

"For Ravenclaw house, Ms Janella Olbert."

Spencer glanced at the seventh year student as she stood, she is one of the most promising Ravenclaw's Quidditch chasers and she is a nice and friendly student as well who never fail to help anyone in need when it comes to study.

By that time, most of the senior students in Gryffindor table looked at each other as they are the remaining table that their Headmistress hasn't calls yet. Spencer and Victoire still smirked and pointed at each other as their beloved Headmistress is about to announce the name of the Gryffindor's representative.

"For Gryffindor house, Mr Spencer Cavallone."

Spencer flinched as his eyes wide opened and Victoire clapped and cheered the loudest among all of them as he stood up and tries to smile but by right he could feel some sort of discomfort in his stomach as if hundreds of butterflies roamed around and doing summersault inside. Some of their guests stood up and shakes hands with him and congratulates him. When he stood, he could see some of the girls' students looked at him in awe and that adding more to his discomfort.

"Congratulation _fratello_, we are so proud of you," the twins spoke simultaneously, smiling as they clapped with hands loudly with the others. Spencer smiled as he nods his head at their Headmistress and somehow tries to restrain himself from glaring at one of the Durmstrang's professor.

xoxoxo

"That was very tiring, man I need more rest," Trevor whined as they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. He slumped himself on the sofa, followed by Johnny and Howard as Spencer, James and Edward looked sit on the floor. Most of the Gryffindor students had left to their own dormitory except a few of them who are still at the Common Room. Spencer looked at his watch, clearly it is quite late and he had lots to do. Today there were greet-and-meet session with their guests, the students from Salem and as the representative of Gryffindor it is his duty to introduce the Gryffindor students to their guests. Then after the feast, he and the Head of Gryffindor House had to escort their guests back to the guestrooms and they had to make some temporary timetable so that he can divided his time since he is not only a representative but also a Prefect and he still got classes to attend.

Listened to Trevor whined nonstop makes him and the rest of them glared at the Gryffindor prankster. Realized that they're stared at him, Trevor stopped his whining and winced as he tried to smile at them.

Standing on his feet, Spencer wished them goodnight before going to his dormitory which he shared with the rest of the fifth year boy students.

After taking a nice, warm shower, he changed into his dark blue flannel pajamas and lied down on his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spencer woke up a little bit earlier than usual. After having his shower and wore his school uniform, he left the Gryffindor tower towards the guestrooms to greet their guest of house. As he arrived there, the Head of Gryffindor House, Neville was already there, talking to one of the professor from Salem.<p>

"Good morning, Professor Longbottom, and good morning to you sir, Professor Adelthorn," Spencer greeted the two professors as they greeted him back.

"Good morning Mr Cavallone, you're quite early today," Neville spoke as he smiled at the young Gryffindor, Spencer was one of his top students in his class and he was very proud of his old friend's son's achievement which could rival his own mother.

"Just called me Spencer, sir," Spencer said as he could see the students from Salem are now coming from their rooms with another professor, a female professor.

"Good morning Professor Ruskan," Spencer greeted the female professor as she nodded her head and smiled at him.

As everyone is ready for the day, Spencer led them to the Great Hall for breakfast, and on the way there he stumbled upon Scorpius who also led his House's guests to the Great Hall. He could see the Durmstrang's professor, Viktor Krum is walking in front of them as he was busy talking to Professor Slughorn, one of the oldest professor in Hogwarts. Spencer tries not to stare at Viktor Krum and turned his gaze somewhere else as Scorpius nudged his elbow with his.

"Morning mate," greeted the Slytherin student.

"Morning," replied the future Cavallone boss.

"So, are you ready to this new task?" asked Scorpius as they approaches the Great Hall, the two of them leads their guests to their respective tables as foods and drinks are filling the tables and the two of them could see that the guests on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are already there as well.

"Can say, just a bit nervous, actually," responded the handsome blonde as they both went separately and sit on their own table along with their guests while the teachers went to their own table.

"So, I hope that all of you had a pleasant night yesterday," Spencer said to one of the student from Salem who apparently is the senior student among them and she nodded her head and smiled at him.

"We have a pleasant night yesterday, and some good sleep as well, thanks for asking," she responded with a smile, and Spencer remembered that the other students from Salem Witches Institution called her as Josephine Delton, the senior and a prefect from Salem, and from his view Spencer could tell that this Josephine girl is an intelligent person.

"It's great to know, if there's any question or requirement please do not hesitate to ask, me and along with my friends will try to aid you as much as possible as we could, so hope you guys enjoys your breakfast," he replied and a smile stuck in his face, which makes some of the students, well apparently all of them are witches, to blushes and giggles among themselves.

"Thank you, we are eager to find out," she said nonchalantly and a smile appeared in her beautiful face.

The whole of them proceed into eating their breakfast when one by one the Hogwarts students begins to fill the Great Hall to have their breakfast before proceeds into their respective classes.

xoxoxo

First day gone by and Spencer was fully worn out, his first duty was to showed their guests around Hogwarts, and so far they have covered almost one third of the school area. Luckily he got his best friends to tagged along with him and they had helped him to explain some about their school and its history and such.

And luckily on that night he wasn't on his prefect duty so he took the time to rest and read a letter that he got earlier from his parents. Looking out into the dark sky outside from his dormitory window he was about to read the letter when there's a knock on the door. James got up from his bed and opened the door only to see Vincent, Ariella and Lily in their pajamas stood outside their dormitory and in Ariella's arm was her black cat, Mystic. The cat purred as she strokes its fur softly.

"_These three are hardly be separated these days, and Lily was never this close to anyone before, not even to us or to our cousins,"_ James thought to himself as he allowed the first year trio to entered into their dormitory as both the twins ran towards their elder brother while Lily followed them from behind and sits next to Ariella who sits on Spencer's bed as Ariella put Mystic on the bed. Mystic jumped from the bed and into Spencer's lap, snuggles itself into the warm of Spencer's arm as he strokes the cat's fur softly.

"Lily, your brother is here, not there," teased James as Lily looked at him and her mouth pouted. James couldn't help but giggles as he just loved teasing his beloved youngest sister and knew how close she is to the twins, her real best friends that are not her cousins.

"Too bad James, I've got your sister's attention better than you," Spencer couldn't helped but to teased his best friend as James tossed his pillow at his best friend which he managed to caught gracefully before the pillow hit his face and tossed it back to James which hit him right in the face. The two of them then laughed as Edward came back from his shower and spotted the first year trio.

"Hello kids, not sleepy yet?" he asked as the three of them shook their heads.

"Not quite, we came to talk to _fratello_," Vincent replied smilingly as he sits next to Spencer and looked at the letter in his hand, the letter from their parents, he guesses.

Edward looked at them as he used to hear them called him _fratello_ instead of using his name, showing that they're respected their elder brother very much even though he quite often saw them teased him. The twins were unlike any of the Weasleys or the Potters where they're often called each other by names, even if they were the youngest in the family; seem that their family concepts are way different from one another.

Edward was meant to asked Spencer about the presence of Viktor Krum in Hogwarts but he hold to it since Spencer's younger siblings were around at the moment and he's not sure whether the twins knew about it or not, but he prefer to play it safe and keep it shut, waiting for them to leave before ask.

Looking at the handsome blonde interacted and giggled happily with his younger siblings and Lily, Edward could see from the glints of Spencer's eyes that it were filled with love and happiness, something that he never saw before. Turned his gaze towards his cousin who listened attentively to their little conversation he could see that James was pretty amused as his own sister joined into the Cavallone's conversation and seems that they didn't mind at all.

xoxoxo

Ariella and Lily decided to go to bed as they are now pretty tired and Ariella yawned as she picked up Mystic from her brother's arm. Spencer hugged and kissed her forehead as they wished each other goodnight and he then hugged Lily and ruffled her hair as the girl let out a giggle. James and the rest of the fifth year boys watched them in amused to see how Spencer treated Lily liked his own sister and more surprisingly for James as a tint of jealousy appeared in his heart as his own little sister could easily fall for Spencer's brotherly love.

"Hey Lily, don't want to give your big brother a goodnight hug?" James teased as a smile curved on his lips. Lily walked towards him and hugged him before the two girls left the dormitory and returns to their own dormitory.

Vincent on the other hand, stayed behind as he wanted to speak with his elder brother. He waited for the girl to leave, especially Lily since he and his twin had some things in their mind.

"Okay young man, why don't you go to your dormitory as well, got something to tell?" Spencer asked him as he was a bit hesitated at first, seeing that the other fifth year boys stared at them with interest.

"Well, I've got something to tell you, but it's quite…well how to say it," Vincent spoke as he's trying to find the suitable word to say as he scratched his temple. Spencer nodded understandingly as he pulled his brother to his bed and pulled the curtain around his bed and before proceeds into their brotherly conversation he warned his friends not trying to peek on them as they nodded their heads, getting his message clearly. He then put the silencing charm so that they could talk easily.

"Okay, now no one could hear us, so you can tell me what is it that bothered you?" Spencer asked his younger brother as he fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, you know that Christmas is coming soon right, and we need to go back to Italy to celebrate. So Ari and I are thinking of giving Lily and Christen some Christmas present before leaving and somehow we already knew of what we wanted to give them, but we don't know how to tell mama and papa about it. So we think that maybe you could help us, and we don't want Lily and Christen to know since this is our secret, we wants to surprise them, so can you please?" Vincent slowly spilled to his brother of what are playing in his mind as Spencer grinned as he listened to his brother talked.

"So, this is what you want to talked about. Sure little brother no problem with that, but what do you mean that the two of you didn't know how to tell mama and papa about it. I'm sure that mama and papa will understand, besides it is for Christmas presents, so I don't think mama and papa will think badly of it," Spencer replied as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around it.

"We know, just that we don't know how to describe it pretty well, we wants it to be meaningful for them, just liked how mama and papa often gave us gifts that comes with certain meaning, we wanted it to be the same exact, a good and meaningful present for them, and between all of us you are very clear of it if you know what I meant," Vincent responded as Spencer listened thoughtfully, knowing of what his brother meant.

"Okay, so what kind of message that both of you wished in their present?"

"Well, we are hoping for the friendships appreciation or something like that, we wanted them to know how we appreciate their friendship with us, and the message had to be, you know, beautiful and meaningful."

"Okay, I think I get it. No problem at all, so what kind of presents that both of you wished to give to them?" Spencer spoke as he flashed a smile in his face.

"Well…" Vincent proceeds to tell his brother of what he and his twin have been planned to get for their friends for Christmas.

* * *

><p>NA: There you go people, sorry for the delay. This chapter was a little bit hard to write especially with the other schools came for a friendly visit and all that. Please review =)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Now, we are on chapter 5, it's a bit difficult yet I'll try my best. If any of you had any idea of pairing/canon/slash that sort of type please let me know, I see what I can do =D and a big thanks to Lilac for the review, I will answers all your question so hope you'll enjoys this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Secret of the Past<strong>

A week had passed since Hogwarts welcomed their guests from the four magical boarding schools and now most of the students from Hogwarts had tagged along pretty well with their visitors. And also a week from Spencer for managing to hold his hatred towards the Durmstrang professor, and so far he had done well by avoiding him most of the time. And he found out from Scorpius that Viktor had two sons that joined the visit, a sixth and third year and he also found out that the sixth year Durmstrang student was bloody cocky and arrogant while the third year was totally different from both his father and elder brother, and he was a great person to talk with.

Monday come again, and most of the students are at the Great Hall, having their breakfast before leaving for their classes. Spencer, his younger siblings and the rest of the gang as usual are having their breakfast with their guests. The Great Hall filled with noises as they had find out that a week before their winter break, a Christmas Ball will be held and students from fourth year and above are to participates while any third year are welcome if they were invited by the student from fourth year and above.

The twins and Lily pouted when first and second year students are not allowed to join the ball, but somehow they are given a different kind of entertainment for that day.

When they find out that from the previous balls been held in Hogwarts, the male students must made the move to invites the female students to the ball and seems that the students are now waiting in anticipation to see who will invites who to the ball. Spencer pretends to ignores when he could sense that a few female students looked at him with a grin in their face, he knew that they are hoping that he will invite one of them to the ball. The twins looked at him with a wide grin in their face as Spencer glared at them while eating his toast and he knew what the twins are thinking at the moment.

"_Fratello_, who will you invite to the ball?" Ariella asked her older brother quietly as Vincent snorted in his drink, knowing that his older brother will have the hard time thinking and choosing partner for the Christmas Ball since he gained lots of female students' attention.

"Well, I can't tell now, but you two just have to wait to find out who," Spencer responded nonchalantly as the twins giggles as they prepare to leave for their classes. The fifth year Gryffindor students walk towards their class when a group of fifth year Hufflepuff female students giggles as they walk pass by them, and somehow Spencer, James and Edward could hear their names being mention and something about the upcoming Christmas Ball. The three of them looks at each other and shake their heads as they walk to their Potion class.

xoxoxo

"Hi Spencer, I just wander if you already…you know, have someone to invite for the Christmas Ball?" Jessica asked in her cheery, annoying girlish voice as she played with her hair and flashed her so-called famous, breath taking smile and tries to act feminine in front of Spencer as the fifth year Gryffindor were having a DADA class with the Ravenclaw in the morning after their Potion class.

"Um…well…" as Spencer was about to replies, James and Edward called him over as they are standing at the door, waving their hands asking him to come over.

"I will let you know later," Spencer replied as he stand from his seat and run towards his best friends, leaving Jessica to scowl quietly as she walks back to her group of friends.

"Thanks mate," the young Cavallone thanked his best friends quietly as the two of them nods their head understandingly as Rebecca, Marion and David joins them.

"What does that Ravenclaw's witch wants this time around?" she asked as she eyed the Ravenclaw's witches whose busy taking since their DADA teacher come a bit late today.

"Well, she wants to know who I will invite for the upcoming Christmas Ball. And the problem is I don't even know who am I going to ask to be my date," Spencer responds as the three of them shrugs. It is pretty early to think of asking anyone to be their date for the ball since they have found out about it early this morning.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem for you mate, since you are the most popular male students here. I bet the girls are going to say yes the moment you ask them," James said as his cousin nods his head agree with him.

"I don't know, and that's the problem actually since I have no idea of who to ask to be my date," Spencer retorted as their DADA professor walks into the class and all the students go to their own seat.

"Don't worry mate, we still have plenty of time to think about it," Edward whispered quietly that only the three of them could hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening<strong>

Spencer is busy doing his homework, plenty of assignment as he and the twins, Lily and surprisingly Christen are doing their homework near the fireplace, all sitting down on the floor as the first year quartet are busy discussing about their assignment, seems that first year Gryffindor trio had invited their best friend from Slytherin to do their essay together. Spencer smiles as he looks at them when Ariella suddenly looks at him.

"Yes _fratello_?" she asked as both Vincent, Christen and Lily turns their gaze at him.

"Nothing, what essay are the four of you doing at the moment?" he asked them back.

"Potion," Lily simply answered as the twins nodded their head simultaneously while Christen just flashed her sweet and charming smile.

The five of them proceeds on doing their own assignment while James, Edward, John and few others are stealing their way into the Hogwarts' kitchen to grabs some food. Rebecca is busy chatting with Marion about what they are going to wear for the Christmas Ball and wondering who will invite them to the ball. Vincent eyed Ariella, Lily and Christen as the four of them gazed at each other, seems that they had something in their mind in which they are eager to find out. Ariella nudges Vincent in his rib, urges him to ask their brother about thing that had been bothered them.

"_Fratello_, can I ask you something?" Vincent suddenly whispered to him as Ariella, Lily and Christen leans towards them as he eyed his younger brother with curiosity.

"What is it?" Spencer spoke quietly, didn't want to create any unwanted attention since he could sense some sort of discomfort in his brother's voice and gesture.

"Well, we..just want, you know, we want to know about this Professor Krum from Durmstrang?" Vincent blurted out quietly as he looked on the floor, didn't dare to meet his elder brother's eyes, afraid if the subject will make him angry or something while Spencer winced, he was surprise and shock that his younger siblings suddenly asked about the man he hated the most, the man who had insulted their mother when she was a student in Hogwarts. He already expects that the twins will ask him about Viktor Krum but what he didn't expect that it came too soon.

"Why don't we talk about this upstairs, shall we?" Spencer said as he picks up his parchments, books and his writing instruments as the twins, Lily and Christen follows his step, picking up their books, parchments and stuffs as the five of them headed to the fifth year boys' dormitory.

Once inside, Spencer looked around, making sure that there's no one inside then he locks the door and put a silencing charm around the room. The twins already sits on his bed while Christen and Lily sits on James', waiting for him to join them. Feeling satisfied, Spencer then sits on his bed next to the twins as the first year quartet waiting for him and Vincent seems eager to ask about Viktor Krum, seems that he had been holding it for quite a while.

"Okay, so what do you want to know about Viktor Krum?" Spencer began asking, he could feel his voice was a bit harsh when he mentioned the name of the person he despise at the moment.

"Well, he heard about him, not a good one you see, we just want to know whether it is true or not that he used to called mama a…you know, Mudblood, when she was a student here?" Vincent begins to voice out of what that had been bothered him, his tone of voice was slow and hesitated, worried if it will bring the wrath of his brother, as the three girls nods their head, none of them seems too happy about it.

"Where did you hear about this?" Spencer asked them again in disbelief, he was worried if they got this news randomly. He could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Well, he heard some of the ghosts talked about it, and from what we saw that most of the Hogwarts students and teachers are not very fond of him, especially Professor Longbottom, the Headmistress," he paused before proceed quietly "you."

Spencer takes a deep breath as he didn't realize that his reaction of hatred towards the Durmstrang's professor was pretty obvious to his younger siblings' eyes. He also couldn't blamed them for voicing out their mind, he knew they his younger siblings deserved to know and he knew it better that he is the one that should tell them about it rather than they listens it from others. He sits there without saying anything for a moment as he put his hands at his face, thinking very deep and decides that it is time for them to know the truth.

"Yes, he did. He called mama with that filthy word once," he spoke quietly, looking at the floor as the girls gasped, and he could fells the twins shaking and he's not sure whether they are angry or sad.

"Why, what mama did to him?" Ariella asked, her voice was slow and she was tremble as her hands grips on the bed comforter pretty tightly.

"From what I have heard from Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, that professor Krum is a pureblood and proud wizard and very proud indeed of his bloodline, he's arrogant and disrespect of others, especially those who are not a purebloods. I think that all of you have read about the Triwizard Tournament from your Hogwarts: A History book, right? That tournament had been held here in Hogwarts when mama was a fourth year student here along with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco Malfoy, Christen's father, and Krum was one of the contestants along with Uncle Harry and Aunt Fleur and another contestant by the name of Cedric Diggory who had died on the third and last task."

"Yes, we did. It was horrible when we read about it," Christen responded as the Vincent and Lily nods slowly while Ariella remains silent.

"There's a ball after the first task, and from what Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had told me once, that Krum guy had asked mama to be his date, but when he found out about mama being a muggleborn he despised her and began to insulted and humiliated her, calling her with that... that filthy name and other names as well, but mama was a strong girl at that time but even though how strong she was, it really sadden her because she had done nothing wrong to him."

Christen winces and she seems to feel a bit nervous for a moment, as if she feels guilty or something. Spencer could detect it pretty easily and smiles at the young Slytherin.

"It's okay Christen you don't have to feel bad about it." Spencer assured the young Slytherin as she looks at him and tries to smile. Both the twins and Lily looks at her with questions in their face.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Ariella began to ask suspiciously as both Vincent and Lily look at her and Spencer back and forth.

"Well, my daddy told me once before I entered Hogwarts, when he was a student here he too was proud of his bloodline, being a pureblood. And…he told us that it was his biggest mistakes ever, he too called your mother with that…word," Christen spoke quietly, tears are forming in her eyes and she didn't dare to looks at her friends, afraid if they suddenly begins to hate her while the twins and Lily gasps, eyes and mouths wide open. Spencer stands and walks from his bed and knees in front of Christen and lifts her chin so that they can see face to face as he wipes the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Christen, listen here. What your dad did once wasn't his fault, from what Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny had told me, he did that because of your late grandpa expected him too, your dad only did because he was told to do so, not on his own will, he never ask for that. Yes your dad used to be our mum, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron's enemy but your dad is a brave man and he had changed side during the war and later become good friend with our mum, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. Don't be sorry for what had happened in the past, besides I'm a good friend with your brother and the four of you had become good friends with each other, so don't let it go and don't let this thing ruin your friendships. Your dad already felt sorry for what he did and he already admitted that it was his mistake, and our mum had accepted his apologizes with open arm and open heart." Spencer spoke quietly as a smile slowly forms in his lips, he then held her small, delicate hands in his and assures her that everything is alright as the twins sits on her side and the three first year Gryffindors hugs their friend as the young Slytherin nods her head slowly.

"It's okay Christen, we are not mad at you. Besides, like what _fratello_ had said, don't let this thing ruin our friendship," Vincent said as he pat her shoulder softly as both Lily and Ariella hugs her and nods their head agree with him.

Letting go of her hands, Spencer sits on his bed as the first year quartet sits on James' and looks at him. He could sense that their friendship will become stronger than ever as he smiles to himself.

"So, then who went to the ball with mama?" Ariella began to asked again as the four of them looked at the future boss of the Cavallone family who at the moment are playing with his fingers.

"Uncle George," Spencer simply answered as the twins and Lily looked at her with eyes wide open.

"Uncle George, you mean Johnny's dad went to the ball with mama?" Vincent responded as he wasn't sure of what he had heard.

"Yes, Johnny's dad, the one and only Uncle George that we know."

"But what about Aunt Alicia, who did she go to the ball with?" Ariella asked again.

"From what I heard she went with someone from Ravenclaw but they didn't remembered who, well by that time Uncle George and Aunt Alicia were not a couple yet and mama and Uncle George went to the ball as a good friend since Uncle George was very protective of mama after what had happened with that Krum guy, she's was liked a sister to him and to Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Uncle Fred. You can say that mama was part of the Weasley family and she's liked Uncle Harry's sister."

The first year quartet nods their head understandingly and none of them speak for a while until Christen decides to break the silent.

"I don't like that professor Krum at all, not even Scorpius likes him, he only spoke to him because he had too, and most of the Slytherin didn't like him. He still arrogant and still proud of the bloodline that we often saw him argues with the other professor from Durmstrang because he disrespect others, and we are quite surprise when we heard that some of the Durmstrang students didn't like him at all."

"Really, he's that bad?" Vincent asked in disbelief.

"Yea, she's right. Scorpius had told me that, and one of his sons had told him that professor Krum is not much of a favourite among the Durmstrang students." Spencer spoke as the twins and Lily looked at him in disbelief and Christen nodded her head agree with him.

"Okay…but then why they sent him instead, why don't they send another professor or another representative?" Ariella voiced out her curiosity as she narrowed her eyes, seems that she wondering for any possibility for her own question.

"I don't know. Maybe because he had been here once, I really don't know?" Spencer seems to be a bit lost and unsure of what to think of for the question.

The five of them sits there quietly when suddenly all of them remembering that they still have some assignments to be done. After removing the silencing charm and unlocks the door, the five of them come down to the common room to proceed with their unfinished assignments. At the common room seems that James, Edward and the gang who went to the kitchen had returned as some of them are playing the wizard chess and some are playing the Exploding Snaps while others are busy talking and only a few are doing their assignments and essays.

"Where have you been mate?" Edward asked his best friend as Spencer and the first year quartet sits near the fireplace and begins doing their essays.

"Upstairs," Spencer simply replied as his eyes fixed on his unfinished essay.

After a while, the first year quartet manages to finishes their Potion essays and Christen then excuse herself as she needs to go back to the Slytherin Dungeon as it is getting pretty late and she doesn't want her brother to start get worry and begin searching for her if she didn't return on time. After she hugs best friends she is about to leave when Spencer, James and Edward volunteer to send her back. At first she's reluctant but when they mentions about the danger of the first year to walks alone at night she slowly agree to let them walks her back. As Spencer, James and Edward walks her towards the Slytherin Dungeon, they greets Scorpius who is about to leave to search for his sister when he see her coming with them.

"Christen, there you are, where have you been? I was worry about you not coming back earlier. Thanks mates for sending her back," Scorpius thanked them as the Gryffindor trio nods their head and grins.

"No problem mate, see you tomorrow and goodnight," Spencer responded as he and his two best friends waves their hands and leave back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Mate, you haven't answers our question truthfully yet," Edward suddenly spoke to Spencer as he and James looked at him.

"What question?" Spencer replied, not sure of what his friend had said.

"That question earlier back in the common room, about your whereabouts mate," James told him as the three of them stopped in the middle of the hallway. There are a few students outside at the moments as it is not yet pass curfew hour.

"Oh, that one…" Spencer began telling them about the conversation that he had with the twins, Lily and Christen as James and Edward listened attentively and quite disbelief since they knew that it is pretty hard for him to tell and spill to his younger siblings about their parents' past, especially when it involves someone who had insulted his mother who was later praised as a war heroine after the Second Wizarding War.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Finally, sorry for the delay, I have to admit this chapter was pretty hard to write and I was out of town for about a week. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my bad and please review. Any comment, idea anything is welcome ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** A big thanks to Lilac for the review and for the advice. I will try my best to make each chapter a bit longer but no promises if it will takes some time since I will be a bit busy with the upcoming new semester and don't worry I will have most of the main characters from both Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn appears in almost every chapter upon your request =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Christmas Plan<strong>

_**A week later, first week of December and less than three weeks before winter break**_

_**Somewhere in Italy**_

It is now winter as Daniella and Fernando are having a race towards the café as their mother follows them as she was having a chat with Bianchi with Bono and Ivan follows close from behind and while Haruka, Kazuki, Minako and I-pin who are holding a three year-old child are busy chasing the two children since the four of them are very fond of the young Cavallones. Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta arrives in Italy about two days ago along with Reborn, Tsuna and the Vongola 10th Guardians and their own families and which includes Tsuna's parents as the Vongola 10th and his guardians are required at the Vongola Headquarters since Tsuna is now the boss of the Vongola family since the Vongola Nono resigned years ago due to old age and also since it is the beginning of winter holiday, they are a bit surprise that the schools in Namimori granted an early holidays, much to the children's liking, they guess that maybe it is because of the very heavy snow in Japan. Dino and Romario were in Japan at the moment and both of them are due to return to Italy in couple of days as both Hermione and Dino are going to post the Christmas presents asked by their children as soon as he come back from his visit.

"Mama, can we have lots of hot chocolate with marshmallow and cookies, I want many many marshmallow and cookies," Daniella asked her mother, smiling happily as Fernando nods his head, grinning like there's no tomorrow. The two of them are very fond of hot chocolate with marshmallow and cookies since their older siblings are nowhere near them at the moment and the two of them have to wait till Hogwarts' winter break as their older siblings and their grandparents will come together for Christmas celebration in which their parents are yet to tell them about their older siblings coming home for Christmas.

"Okay baby, but you two cannot have too much as it is not good for your teeth, okay?" Hermione responded to her youngest daughter as the two children squeals in delight as they both race inside the café with I-pin, Haruka, Minako and Kazuki with them.

"Auntie I-pin, can Erin eat cookies?" Daniella asked I-pin as the woman smiles and pats her head while Fernando, Kazuki, Minako and Haruka helped themselves by ordering their own drink and snacks as Hermione and Bianchi enters the café, follows by Ivan and Bono.

"Yes Dani, Erin can eat cookie but she cannot eat too much yet, she is still young," answered the once Chinese hitwoman whom married to Lambo, the Vongola 10th Lighting Guardian for nine years now and already had two children, seven year-old Ming whom preferred to stayed with his father and pretending that he's going to replace his father as a guardian in the future and three year-old Erin.

"Mama, can I have an extra hot chocolate, please…" Fernando begged his mother and gives her some puppy eyes and a big smile as Hermione gazes at him.

"Please…" Fernando begged again as Haruka, Minako and Kazuki snorts quietly. He then turns his gaze at them as his mouth pouts, earning himself some laughs from the three of them.

"Okay, but just this once," Hermione said as the young boy squeak gladly as he orders his drink and snacks along with Haruka, Minako and Kazuki. Haruka Sawada is Tsuna's 13 year-old daughter with wife Kyoko and she is the first child from three siblings and she is very fond of Spencer whom she looked up as her older brother, just liked her father and her Uncle Dino. Minako Gokudera is Hayato Gokudera's 11 year-old daughter with his cosplay-lover wife Haru and Minako is the only daughter of the Storm Guardian and his wife and she is very close to the twins. While Kazuki Hibari is surprisingly Kyoya Hibari's 13 year-old son, and somehow he is way different from his father in term of crowding around people yet he still inherit his father skill in fighting and had his own tonfas with match with and he is best friend with the future Cavallone's boss since Kyoya Hibari is Spencer's home-tutor when he's having his term break and tag along pretty well with the rest of the Cavallone children though they only see each other once or twice a year.

As Bianchi busy browsing the menu she realizes that there's a bruise in Fernando's left elbow as the young boy take off his jacket and the bruise is pretty obvious.

"Hermione, why there's a bruise in Fernando's left elbow?" she asked her quietly as Hermione glances at her as she is about to order her own hot drink and snacks since it is cold outside.

"Oh. That one, I guess that you should know that he is the mini version of his father when it comes to his clumsiness. He fell from the staircase two days ago when none of us were there around him so he tripped, luckily he's not injured badly because I was so worried sick if anything bad happen to him but somehow he is pretty strong and didn't cry much despite fell from the, well, almost from the top of the staircase."

"_Well, can say that he's a poor child, his eldest brother inherits their father's look and skill but he inherit his clumsiness, seems that if the two of them are put together they reflect the perfect Dino in terms of everything. But luckily that this child is strong, just liked Dino and Hermione themselves,"_ Bianchi thought to herself as she nods her head understandingly of what Hermione told her as she helps herself to order some hot cappuccino and biscuits while I-pin asks for hot tea with biscuits.

"So, how's Christmas celebration this year, are your older children coming home to celebrate or will they celebrate back in England with your parents?" Bianchi asked as she drinks her hot cappuccino slowly.

"Oh, they are coming home to celebrate it, along with my parents, so they are coming together. Dino told them that he plans to make a Christmas party this year," Hermione answered with a smile, she can't wait to see her older children again.

"Really mama, are _fratelli_ and_ sorella_ coming home for Christmas, and grandpa and grandma coming here to celebrate Christmas with us?" Fernando asked as he beams happily and follows by his younger sister.

"Yes, they are. Careful honey, don't spill your drink, it is hot," Hermione remarked as she smiles to see her youngest children laughs happily when they find out that their older siblings are coming back home soon, though it is just for a short holidays.

"I'm sure that it is going to be pretty exciting this year, anyway how's their school going?" I-pin asked as she gives her daughter a cookie for her to eat.

"They told us in a letter that school's fine, the twins enjoyed it pretty much and at the moment their school is accepting a visit from four other schools as a friendly visits and Spencer also told me that a week before the winter break they are going to have a Christmas Ball in which students starting from fourth year needs to attend and requires a date, and I wonder who will he ask to be his date, he told me in his letter that he had no idea of who to ask?" Hermione replied as she tries to conceal her smile when she thinks about her son asking some girl to be his date for the ball.

"I'm sure it's going to be very interesting to find out about it, can't wait to ask him when they come back for Christmas," Bianchi said as she smiles and grab her biscuit to eat.

"So, Spencer and the twins are coming back for a winter holiday, hmmm seems that we had a lot to show to them," Kazuki spoke after he swallowed his biscuit, and nods his head after that as Haruka and Minako agree with him.

Hermione, Bianchi, I-pin along with Bono and Ivan could only smile to hear the children talks about their plan for Hermione and Dino's children. Hermione knows how close they are to one another and Spencer already showed the potential to be a great leader and how he cared for them so much. Since Spencer is the eldest among all of them, he acted as their elder brother and swore to protect them when he was young, she and her husband along with Romario are very proud of him, knowing that Spencer is the boy who keeps to his words and how brave and strong he had become.

All of them are having their drinks and snacks at the café, along with Ivan and Bono as Fernando insisted that they too should have some drinks and snacks to eat since the young boy is very fond of his father's men. After taking a stroll around the big town, all of them return to the Cavallone mansion before sundown.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, England<strong>

Spencer is having a stroll around the school, doing his prefect duty as it is almost curfew. His best friends usually will hang around him when he's doing his duty but since they are now having lots of essays to be done, they had to force themselves to finish it as soon as possible, and lucky for him since he had finished his earlier so he can perform his duty without worries for any unfinished assignment, just liked his mother, according to Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagal. Though he's not worries about any unfinished essay, he only got less than two weeks to seek for a date for the ball and so far he haven't ask anyone yet though most of the girls in Hogwarts are hoping for him to ask them to be his date for the ball.

After he finishes his duty for the night, he returns to the Gryffindor Tower. He is approaching the Fat Lady when he see a couple of students outside near the staircase, a boy and girl and somehow he recognizes one of them being Jonathan Weasley, one of his good friend with a girl from Salem, the one he remembers as Melinna Arthridge, a fifth year student. He grins as the two of them who seems that they didn't realizes that he is there watching them.

"Ahem, isn't it a bit late for…dating, especially in an open place," Spencer teased them, startled both Johnny and Melinna as they both stares at him as Johnny narrows his eyes at him while Melinna was a bit nervous to see Spencer. Spencer couldn't help but to grin at them as he stand in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password, young man," the Fat Lady asked, she flirted a bit with him as Spencer grins and shakes his head.

"Crumple-horned Snorkack," Spencer gives out the password as he tries not to smile or laugh, wondering who had come out with the password of the imaginary creature that Edward's mum think and believes that its exist somewhere in Europe, Sweden, if he remembered it well the last time she told him about it, though none had ever found the creature.

As the portrait open, Spencer enter into the Gryffindor common room where his best friends are there waiting for him. He didn't see the twins and Lily there among them and he guesses that they already went to sleep.

"Hey mates, still awakes?" Spencer greeted them as they nods their heads, some are sitting in the couch, some on the floor playing exploding snap, a few a playing the wizard chess, some having a conversation while some others are doing their essays, only two or three students are reading some books.

"Hey mate my parents wrote to us letters this morning, asking whether you want to join us for Christmas this year." James asked his best friend who looked at them with concerns in his face.

"Oh, well about that, sorry I haven't tell you a bit earlier about this, but my parents wants us to go back to Italy with our grandparents to celebrates Christmas there, seems that my dad had plan to make a Christmas party," Spencer answered as he looked at his friends as some of them pouts and some of them nods understandingly.

"Cool, a Christmas party, can I come?" Trevor asked with his eyes widen, he was playing exploding snap along with the Weasley twins Roxanne and Christina, David, Marion, Albus, Harrison, Howard and Dennis. While Rebecca and Victoire stares at him in disbelief. Ameliana and Melissa stops playing their wizard's chess and Molly and Dominique who watched them stares at him and tries not to snorts and shakes their heads.

"Sure, no problem if your parents allow, you can come with us, I'm sure my parents didn't mind much," Spencer responded back, a smile appears in his lips, a smile that melts the hearts of every girls in Hogwarts, and any girls, women and even gays who saw it wherever he went.

"I will write to ask them about it," Trevor responded, in his mind he tries to imagine how it feels like to celebrates Christmas party with the Cavallone, surely it is going to be a blast.

"Don't hope for it Trevor, I'm sure you will have problem to pass it from your mother," Rebecca response as Trevor's mouth pouts while the others sniggers as they looks at their friends.

"Okay, well seems that you are unable to join us this year so I will write to my parents to inform them about that." James spoke as he stands up from the couch and pats his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate," Spencer remarked as he nods his head.

"Nah, no problem about that," Edward interrupted as he was still sitting on the couch with a book on his lap.

"So, how are you, your siblings and grandparents going back, are all of you going to use an international portkey or any Floo Network?" Rebecca asked as they looked at him, wondering if Spencer's family are using any of those magical transports.

"No, we are going back by plane," Spencer replied as he puts his hands in his pocket pant.

"Okay…what's a plane?" Trevor asked, earning himself some snorts, glares and even laughs from his friend.

"It's a muggle transport that we use to travel somewhere far, especially overseas and it fly in the sky, just liked how we used broomsticks to fly, but this one is a machine which used engine and it is big which can put many people inside it," Spencer explained to them as they looked at him with widen eyes and some with mouth wide open.

"Wow, what's an engine?" Trevor asked again, he was very fascinated to find out about this muggle technology which most of the wizards and witches are very unfamiliar off.

"Honestly, don't you learn anything from Muggle Studies, Trevor?" Victoire retorted as she rolled her eyes, she knew what are engine and that entire sort since she had learnt it well during Muggle Studies in Hogwarts and also read some muggle books and magazines about their technology and stuffs.

"Hey, Professor McOlan haven't teach us about that yet," Trevor retorted back, no way he let himself lost in the argument against Victoire who often teased him as she smirked, no way she will believes that. Professor Castella McOlan, a Half-blood witch who had been teaching Muggle Studies for a decade now and most of the students loves the way she taught them as she always make her subject pretty interesting without bias, and now most of the Hogwarts students especially Half-bloods and purebloods are interesting of knowing about the muggle and their technology and such.

"So, did your grandparents purchase the flight tickets already, well since you and your younger siblings are still here and didn't have the time to go to the muggle world," Victoire asked, among all of them, besides Spencer and his younger siblings and other muggleborn students, she know pretty well about the muggle, their technology and such, proving that she is one of the bright students and very much interested in muggle's things, technology and their usage.

"No need, we will go back by private plane," Spencer responded quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Private plane, are you serious? Wow, private plane, as if it is belongs to your family or what? Victoire asked with her eyes widen, she didn't belief of what she had heard about her friend's fortune, knowing that owning a private plane cost a lot of fortune and those who owned one can be considered as the most richest people in the muggle world, she and the rest of them glanced at him in disbelief, seems that they had shares the same thought with Victoire.

"Basically it's belongs to my dad, so it is his by right," Spencer answered quietly as his eyes still fixed on his shoes, they seems pretty interesting to watch at the moment.

"Well, since the plane belongs to your dad, by right it's belongs to you and your family as well, right? You guys are so lucky, it will cost a fortune to own one of those," Victoire beamed, she squeals and leaving Spencer to actually blush pretty badly while the others still stares at him in disbelief.

"Well, you can say that," he spoke quietly, no way he will looks at them at the moment as he is not the type that love to talk about his family good fortune, or to be exaggerating about it.

"Spencer my man, will your parents accept me to be their godson? I'm hoping to be part of your family," Trevor said as he left his game and stand next to him and slings his arm on Spencer's shoulder freely. Spencer takes the courage of trying not to laugh at him while the others roll their eyes at him.

The door opens as Johnny enters and he glances at his best friend and fellow prankster swing his arm freely at Spencer's shoulder. He glances at them with a questioning looks.

"John, do you know that Spencer's dad own a private plane," Victoire beamed at her cousin as Johnny looks at her then at him with widen eyes. Johnny knew almost everything about the muggle since his grandfather was very fascinated of them and their things as he also shared the same interest with them and Victoire.

"Vic, come on, no need for anyone to know," Spencer told her as his face gone red, matching against the Weasley's hair.

"Hey, this is something that we can share about with anyone, right John?" Victoire pouted as Johnny put his arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Vic, you know that Spencer is the down-to-earth type of person, but by right I'm surprise to hear about it. Wow, I'm sure that my granddad love to hear about this, you know how he fascinated with this muggle stuffs," Johnny spoke, a smile appear in his face.

"Thanks mates, can all of you promise me not to tell anyone else about it, it is pretty embarrassing actually," Spencer spoke quietly as his friends stared at him in disbelief but then they smiles, knowing what type of person he is.

"Okay, we promise. But one thing, this is nothing to be embarrass about, you are one lucky guy and you should be proud of it," James said as he put his hand on Spencer's shoulder as his friend smiles sheepishly and nods his head.

After a while most of them returns to their dormitory as it is getting late and most of them are getting pretty tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavallone Mansion, Italy<strong>

_**Four days later**_

Dino and Tsuna are having a meeting at the meeting room as he arrived home two days ago. With them are the Vongola Decimo right-hand man Hayato Gokudera, Reborn, Colonello, Kyoya Hibari, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Romario and also Varia's Squalo and also Enma Kozato, he and his family came to Italy two days ago along with Dino and Romario.

Dino had gathered some information from their allies while in Japan, and so far he had found out about a new mafia organization that had been established less than two months ago and the new mafia organization is currently under control by one of the mafia from Russia and their organization had spread slowly starting from Russia itself and now it's about to enter the Europe continent. Dino and the rest had no idea of whom or which of the Russian's mafia organization that controlling the new organization and this worries all of them as they fears if the new organization is their enemy or ally.

"Now Dino-san, what are we going about this new mafia organization, did you get any information about them?" Tsuna asked his acting brother as the rest of them glances at them.

"Not much that I can say, which worries me so much as we don't have much information about them because we don't know whether they are ally or enemy," Dino replied, his voice's tone is slightly timid, he cannot think properly about it since he had not much clue of it. It really worries him if they are going to face the new kind of enemy. All of them had fought in many battles long time ago and from time to time new enemies emerged and they are getting pretty tired of it. All they wanted was a peaceful world without fighting, but seems that it is the only thing that hard to get, especially where the technology plays its part and people crazy for power.

All of them didn't say a word after that as each and one of them tries to think of any possibilities for it, knowing that if they haven't got a clue about the new mafia organization they face some trouble about it since they haven't a clue whether they are enemy or ally.

Looking out from his office's window, Dino could see his children playing and running around happily with the other children at the garden as his beautiful and beloved wife along with other women watched over them. Dino couldn't help but to smile, he is a happy man and he was blessed to have such happy and lovely family and his children are all had grown up. His family are his pride and joy as his first born is going to replace him as the new boss when the time comes and Vincent is going to be his right-hand man, he knew that they both knew about it clearly. He always wanted his family to live in a happy and safe world where they don't have to live in agony and such, but he knows that this is beyond his power to ask for a safe world when enemy's lurking everywhere unnoticed.

"They seem very happy," a voice startled him as he turns to see his brother stand next to him.

"Yeah, they are and I wish that it will remains like this forever," Dino response as Tsuna nods his head, he too agree with him and hoping for his own family's safety.

"Yeah, so do me. I have to admit that all this fighting thing is tiring me off and I do not want my children to experience such thing," Tsuna spoke as his eyes fixed on the scene outside the office's window. He gazes at his family in a lovely manner as Dino couldn't help but smile to see Tsuna glances at them.

"Seems that we had a lot of work to be done to find out about this new mafia organization, and let's hope for the better," Dino spoke as Tsuna nods his head, agrees with him as they proceed into their meeting with the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Okay people, hope this one will not disappoint you, but somehow I don't think that I have done my best so please don't be tough on me, I had tries my best and sorry for any mistakes. And this chapter is dedicated to Lilac who had given me some idea =D

**Notes:**

Fratello = Brother

Sorella = Sister

Fratelli = Brothers

All the translations are from Google translate, so don't blame me if there's any mistake =/


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A big thanks to those who read and support this story. Sorry for the late upload, I have started my new semester and things are getting pretty tense lately with the classes and all but I haven't forgotten about this though it will take some times to upload the new one. Anyway I had rewrite and upload for chapter 2 as I correct some mistake but don't worry I didn't change the entire of the chapter 2, just adding a few words only. So please enjoy this one and sorry if the upcoming chapter will take some time to be upload and the same goes to my other stories, thanks once again and I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Christmas Ball<strong>

Spencer is now struggling with his duties as student and Gryffindor's representative and he only had about nine days left to seek a date for the upcoming Christmas Ball. He, James and Edward are now in their mission to seek for a date as they and a few others who are remains dateless. The three of them sit next to the window in the common room at the late afternoon as they had no class on that time.

"Did you both know that Becky already got a date for the ball?" James first spoke as both Edward and Spencer turns their gaze at him.

"No. Really, who will she go with?" Spencer asked as he turns his gazes outside as the snow fall heavily and almost covered the window with its flakes.

"Some nice bloke from Ravenclaw, his name's Everett McCovel if I remember it correctly, a sixth year," James replied.

"Wow, she's lucky she already got a date for the ball, I still not so sure of whom to ask for the ball," Edward said, more to himself than to them.

"Yeah, yes she was," Spencer spoke as the three of them said none anymore and had their eyes fixed on the window, looking outside as snow falls heavily on the cold winter of December.

As the three of them stares, looking outside the window the portrait opens as the first year Gryffindor trio and a first year Slytherin enters with their hands full of books, essays again, as Spencer turns his gaze at them as a smile slowly appears in his handsome face. As the first year quartet puts all their books, parchment and writing instruments in front of the fireplace one of the twins walks toward him.

"Hi fratello, can we ask you something?" Vincent spoke as he reached his elder brother.

"Yea sure, what is it?" Spencer responded as both James and Edward turns to the two brothers.

"We got some problems with our essays, and…well we would like you to help us a bit," Vincent spoke quietly as he looks quite hesitate at the moment, worries if his elder brother might mocking him for asking his help since he's a bright student himself.

"Sure little brother, no problem with me, so what do you guys need with your essays?" Spencer said as he follows his younger brother towards the fireplace as Ariella, Lily and Christen waiting for them, books and parchment in front of them as each are holding on their quills. James and Edward looks at each other and slowly follows their best friend from behind, joining him and the first year quartet, they might help a bit with their essays.

xoxoxo

Two days had passed and it is a Saturday morning as the three fifth year's Gryffindor trio are now in the mission of looking for a date for the Christmas Ball as they only had a week left. They are in the Great Hall, having a breakfast as Rebecca joins them as she sits next to Spencer. Looking at their gloomy, not-much-in-mood faces, she can detect their problem right away.

"Still dateless I suppose?" Rebecca quietly teased them as she tries not to laugh at their features.

"Yea, you can say that again," James retorted, rolled his eyes as he knew Rebecca is quite a teaser if she wants one.

"Sorry, can't help it," she quietly snorts as both Spencer and Edward turns at her, glares at their best friend.

Rebecca can't help but to notice how handsome Spencer is today, he's wearing a nice light brown khaki with a cool sporty shoes and a nice light greyish green, full lined jacket with fake fur and a white printed t-shirt. As she looks at him she can't help to notice how some girls inside the Great Hall looks and almost swoons and the blushes in their faces are clearly shown as he turns to them. She then flushes as he turns his gaze at her and looks at her plate and takes some food in hurry as she takes a toast and eats it. She eats her breakfast quietly and tries to avoid looking at Spencer as she could feel as if there're hundreds of butterflies flying inside her stomach and her heart beating fast and loudly as if it can be hear by almost everyone inside the Great Hall without realizing that both James and Edward are now looking at her, grinning and having that mischievous glints in their eyes while Spencer is a bit clueless of what is going on with his friends.

Ignoring them he proceeds with his breakfast when he hear loud gasps and quickly turns only to see his younger siblings looking at him in disbelief.

"What, what is it?" Spencer asked them as both the twins' walks slowly and stares at him as if he had a second head grow out of him while both Lily and Christen follows them from behind, except that they didn't stares at him liked the twins though they were a bit surprises with them. Vincent then proceeds and sits next to his elder brother as Ariella sits next to him and follows by both Lily and Christen and the twins still stares at him with their eyes widen and looking at him in disbelief in their eyes, their eldest brother looks exactly just liked their father when he was young. The Cavallone children had seen the photos of their parents when they were young and not yet married to each other, and now sitting next to the twins is their eldest brother, the first born child among Dino and Hermione Cavallone's children whom had the almost or exactly resembled their father in his younger version and since he had worn clothes that almost or should say definitely looked like their father, it is no surprise for the twins for almost mistaken him for their own father and the only thing lacking in their brother is tattoos in which Spencer ought not to have while he is still in school, though he didn't plan in his mind whether he want to have any or not but who knows about the future.

"What is there something wrong?" Spencer asked again, his voice's a bit shaken and he was a bit worried for if anything's wrong with his younger siblings as his friends' stares at them with that worries looks in their faces.

"No, nothing's wrong, just that you looked exactly liked papa when he's still young," Ariella finally spoke, she shakes her head as James and Edward looks alternately between the Cavallone siblings as Spencer let out a relieved huff, noting that there's nothing wrong happens to them.

"What do you mean _exactly_?" Edward spoke as he emphasized the last word, interrupting the Cavallone siblings' conversation, he knows he had no right to butt in into their conversation but they didn't mind at all. All the Weasleys and Potters had met Dino Cavallone before but they had never seen his photos when he was young, James and Edward's parents were the first to meet Dino Cavallone before he married Hermione while the rest of the Weasley's clan, Mr and Mrs Weasley and their children and their partners or spouses met him on his and Hermione's wedding day and then once in a while when both Hermione, Dino and their family returned to England for a short visit, where most of the next Weasleys and Potters generations were born.

"Well, our papa often dressed himself exactly liked this when he was young and even now, well sometimes to be exact, and since our fratello here looked almost _exactly_ liked papa, when he was still young of course, so we thought that papa is coming to Hogwarts to visit us. Say fratello, is this jacket belongs to papa because I know papa still had one of this?" Vincent spoke as he tugs on Spencer's jacket while James, Edward and Rebecca nods their heads understandingly though Rebecca never sees or meet with Spencer's parents before though she knew who is Hermione Cavallone, formerly known as Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio apart from Harry Potter, James' father and Ron Weasley, Edward's father as the three of them had saved the Wizarding world from the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort and his cronies when they were still young, her parents told her that and she also knew that her parents known them pretty well but she didn't remembered hearing her parents mentioned about Hermione, Spencer's mother, and only mentioned about James and Edward's parents since they often saw or met them in Diagon Alley or somewhere in the Wizarding world. Maybe because that Hermione had moved to Italy to started living there with her Italian husband after their wedding and hardly returned to England, only came back once in a while to visited her parents or saw her old friends especially Harry and the Weasleys.

"No, this belongs to me, I bought it when I went to Venice with papa and Uncle Romario," Spencer told them as the twins nods their head as their mouths slightly gaped.

"You know fratello, I almost called you papa just now only that I had remember that papa is back in Italy," Ariella spoke as Vincent nods his head, agrees with his twin as Spencer almost laugh as he ruffles with their hairs, leaving the twins to squeal at him then let out a heartily laugh.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Besides, I love this jacket, makes me feels warm and comfortable," Spencer tugs on his jacket proudly as the twins beam while the rest giggles.

Rebecca had never seen siblings that had this close relation with each other before and she had never seen Spencer in this such caring and loving manner before the arrival of his younger twins siblings in Hogwarts, and somehow she could sense of how protective he was around the twins, and she could guess that he will act the same around his family.

xoxoxo

It is now in the afternoon as Spencer, James, Edward, Rebecca, Marion, David and Scorpius walks around Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks while Johnny, Dennis, Trevor and Howard goes to another branch of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as Lee Jordan is the manager there while Fred and George remains in Diagon Alley. Victoire and Teddy Lupin are somewhere spending their time together.

As they approaches the Three Broomsticks, a group of giggling girls whom they recognized as fourth year's Hufflepuff students walks passes them as they steal glances on Spencer, James and Edward, well mostly Spencer.

"Hey, do you thinks that we should ask them, who know whether they already had a date or not for the Christmas Ball?" James spoke, making the rest of his friends to stop and looks at him.

"Why don't you go and ask?" Edward responded to his cousin, making James to turns around and chases after the group of Hufflepuff girls as the rest of them laughs at his behaviour.

While waiting for James to tries his luck on the girls, Spencer notices two students from Salem are walking around outside the Three Broomsticks as he recognizes one of them being a fifth year's student. He waves his hand at them as they responds and waves their hand at him as the two Salem's students enters into the Three Broomsticks to get some drink. A few minutes later James returns and he had manages to get himself a date for the ball and telling them that the girl he asked is the only one without a date in her group of friends which leaves Spencer and Edward to be the only two left dateless as James shoot them an apologizes looks.

"That's okay, let's go inside and get something to drink," Spencer said as the seven of them enters the Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, all of them seek for a table and got one near the window as the seven of them sit as Madam Rosmerta approaches them and smiles, taking their orders and all of them orders butterbeer.

While waiting for their drinks, Spencer spots the two Salem students seated not far from them as the two girls are busy talking. Spencer nudges Edward on his arm as he turns to him and gives him a question look. Spencer looks at him and turns his gaze at the two Salem witches and seeing that only the two of them are dateless he wants to try some luck in asking the two Salem students for them. Edward follows his gaze and sees the two girls chatting happily and a smile slowly forms in his lips as he turns his gaze back to Spencer. The rest of them look at the two of them with questions in their faces. Quirking his eyebrows up Spencer shoot Edward a knowing look as both he and Edward stands from their sit and excuses themselves from the group as they walks approaches the two Salem students as the girls are surprise to see them while the rest of the group gaze at them and almost smiles and some snorts quietly to see both Spencer and Edward are trying their luck to get a date for the upcoming Christmas Ball.

"Hi, Carmenda, and you are Dianne, right?" Spencer greeted the two girls as Edward stand next to him and smiles at the Salem witches.

"Yes we are," Carmenda responded as she smiles at them, she had dark blue eyes and long, straight auburn hair and a fair skin and a beautiful smile while Dianne had a shoulder length straight, dark blond hair and dark brown eyes and slight fair skin and also had a nice, sweet smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Spencer asked them as Edward tugs his jacket, he is pretty nervous by right though he tries to act cool in front of them, not knowing that Spencer is actually almost suffers the same though he had no problem in controlling his nervousness around the girls.

The two Salem students looks at each other and giggles and then turns to both Spencer and Edward and smiles, shaking their heads.

"No, we don't mind at all, please join us," Carmenda offers them seats as Spencer sit next to Carmenda while Edward next to Dianne. Spencer and Edward then looks on their friends as some of them are showing a thumb ups for them and encourage them. Spencer tries not to swell at that moment as he is pretty nervous while Edward is quite stiff at the moment as he had never sit next to a girl besides his friend and tries to control himself from embarrassing himself in front of them.

Madam Rosmerta brings their orders to the order table only to realize that they are lacking two people in their table until Rebecca shows her that two of her friends are seating somewhere else, trying their luck to get a date for the upcoming ball. Madam Rosmerta can't help but smiles as she brings the two glass of butterbeer to both Spencer and Edward and winks at the two girls and left.

"So just the two of you are here today? Where's the other?" Spencer started their conversation while Edward fidgeting his jacket a bit as he tries to steal a glance at Dianne who sit next to him but don't have much gut to start a conversation. He is pretty clueless when it comes to talking to girl, just liked his father when he was young.

"Well, some of them are around, but we don't have any idea much though," Dianne replied as Carmenda smiles, the smiles that could melt any man's heart and could instantly fall in love to her.

"Glad that all of you could enjoy yourself here, you know, coming to our country and take a look around," Spencer responded again, a smile appear in his lips as he keep eyeing on Edward who are speechless at the moment and he slightly glances at his other friends and could see them tries not to laugh or snort at the two of them. He feels himself like an idiot when it comes to girls as he is too quite clueless as well and had no idea of how to have a nice, romantic talk to them.

"Yea, it is nice to visit other countries once in a while, we can see different things," Carmenda said as Madam Rosmerta brings their butterbeer and the two girls thanked her and smiles.

"Yea, it's a great thing. Anyway we would like to ask you something?" Spencer spoke after a few moments as Edward glances at him, hoping that they will not embarrass themselves there.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you have any, hmmm, date, for the upcoming Christmas Ball?" Spencer asked, he was stammered and a bit worried as well, while Edward could feel his hands gone cold, whether it is from the nervousness or from the cold weather outside.

"Oh…that one, well," by this time Spencer and Edward are getting pretty nervous and tense, what if the girls already had a date, then the two of them are hopeless again to find another girls to be their date for the ball, "we don't have any date yet."

By this time both of them are beyond happy and glad, so the two of them takes a deep breath and looks at the two witches with a high hope in their eyes and hoping for the two girls to agree to be their date as they cannot afford to go dateless for the ball.

"Oh…okay, well we would like to know if both of you would like to…be our date, for the ball?" Spencer asked them, he's stumbles in his words as he said it carefully.

The two girls glances at them at first then at each other as they both giggles quietly and a tint of blush are seen clearly in their face. Spencer tries to hold on his breath while Edward still remains speechless as the two of them waited in anticipation.

"Okay."

"Okay, great. So it's a date then," Edward finally spoke as the two girls and Spencer giggles. Then the two of them turns their gazes to their friends and showing them thumb ups, indicating that they are now already had a date for the upcoming Christmas Ball as some of their friends whistle and cheers for them quietly, didn't want to scares Spencer and Edward's date away.

Rebecca is happy for her friends as they finally found their dates for the ball, yet a tinge of jealousy appears in her heart as Spencer had invites other girl for the ball, she is hoping to be his date but he never ask her, maybe because she never gives him a hint or because she already accepted other boy's invitation to be his date for the ball. She is jealous of the girl, the witch from Salem but she couldn't bring herself to hate or loath her as she is not at fault here, well no one does. Letting that jealousy feeling off her, she considers herself lucky as Spencer is her best friend and they knew each other more, though she knew that Spencer is much closer to both James and Edward as he is considered part of their families, since Spencer's mother, Hermione, already been considered as family by the Weasley and a sister to both Harry and Ron. Rebecca then smiles though she is a bit sad, but this is not the time for all of this jealousy and sadness, this is the time to celebrate as all of them are now no longer dateless for the Christmas Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Finally the day where most students are waiting for had arrives, the Christmas Ball, as almost all students starting from fourth year till seventh year had been waiting in anticipation. Tonight is the night where students from the indicated years will be wearing nice clothes for the night.

Spencer and his best friends are in their dormitory, all of them are now wearing some nice robes for the ball. Spencer is wearing a nice black robes with bowtie and had his hair comb nicely though he prefers it to be a bit messy and had himself looking good and handsome, while both James and Edward wear almost the same robes and a nice bowtie each, James had his parents sent to him about few days ago while Edward received his a day earlier from James while Spencer got his almost immediately when his parents find out about the Christmas Ball. Then the three of them looks around to see their fellow classmates getting ready in their dress robes, each and every one looks nice and great, well it's not every day they had such event in their school.

As they come down from their dormitory the girls are waiting for them so that they can leave the common room together. As Spencer come down from the staircase he couldn't help but to gasp to see the glimpse of Rebecca, she wear a beautiful, sleeveless v-neck light blue dress and had her hair loose with a slight wavy yet soft and manageable with a slight make-up which makes herself looks radiant and beautiful. Spencer could feel his breath stuck in his throat when Rebecca turns her gaze to him and smiles and how beautiful she had becomes. Spencer could feel himself flushes as he walks toward her and smiles while Rebecca can't never take her eyes off him as she had never see him this good looking before.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Spencer couldn't help but to look at her, he never sees her like this before for she had made herself looks beautiful tonight.

"Thanks, you too look handsome," Rebecca responded as she could feel herself blushes under his gaze. She secretly smiles as Spencer had never said such beautiful words before to her. The two of them are quite speechless and didn't know of what to say to each other at the moment when they hear Jonathan calls them all.

"Hey, should we all moves now, it is almost time for the ball to start." At the moment both Spencer and Rebecca looks at each other and smile as all of them begin to leave the common room as Vincent, Ariella and Lily smiles at them and wishes all of them to have a great night while Vincent and Ariella shares a knowing look as the two of them smiles secretly, knowing that their eldest brother seems to have his eyes on someone. A moment after the senior students left, the door opens as Christen come into the Gryffindor common room as the first, second and third year students had their own activities held for them for the night.

xoxoxo

As Spencer and the gang approach the hallway, all of them goes separately, seeking their own date for the night as Spencer, Edward and Jonathan goes to the guestrooms to greet their date.

As they reaches the guestroom, both Carmenda and Dianne are already there waiting for them while Melinna is still inside as Jonathan waits patiently for his date. Carmenda wears a nice light purple sleeveless dress while Dianne wears a light grey short sleeves dress and both of them looks beautiful. They offers their arms as their dates hooks takes it, the four of them proceeds to the Great Hall that had been decorated nicely by the Headmistress, professors and the house elves with winter theme for the Christmas Ball.

As they approaches the Great Hall they can see many students are now eager to enter into the Great Hall and the four of them greet their friends as both Spencer and Edward introduces Carmenda and Dianne to them. A few minutes later all of them enters the Great Hall as all of them are amaze and mesmerizes to see how the Great Hall had transformed into beautiful scenery of winter and almost everything looks white and silver as if they are now inside a snow castle or some sort of it.

Leading their dates to their table, all of them had a great time with no exception of a few stealing glances between Spencer and Rebecca and luckily no one had notice it. Music had been played almost all the time and some of the professors, the single, unmarried one, of course, enjoy dancing among themselves and the Headmistress from Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime seems to have some dance with Hagrid. Jonathan, Trevor, Scorpius and James seems to have dance almost all the time with their dates while Rebecca's date, Everett loves to have some conversation with Carmenda which leave both Spencer and Rebecca just sitting there and smiling at each other. Spencer can't help but to glance at Rebecca while the girl just sit there looking at people dancing as her date as busy engaging in a conversation. Spencer stands up and walks toward her and offers her to dance with him.

"Would you like to have this dance, my lady?" Spencer offered his hand as Rebecca can't help but giggles quietly.

"Of course," she replies as she took his hand as he leads her to the dance floor.

As they reach the dance floor, a slow, romantic song is plays as Spencer put his hand on her waist while she put her hand on his shoulder. Rebecca could feel herself shiver at his touch and as their other hand touches, a jolt of electricity seems to passes into their body as they could feel themselves flushes and tries to conceal it with a small giggles while Rebecca can't help but to blush a bit and luckily her light make-up manages to cover her blush.

"You look beautiful tonight," Spencer spoke quietly as they both dance slowly, following the rhythm of the song. Rebecca smile shyly to hear it while Spencer can't help but smile, a smile that steal many women's heart.

"You too look handsome tonight," Rebecca responded as Spencer giggles.

"Not as good as you," he replied, smilingly at her, earning a shy giggles from the girl.

The two of them dance for almost all the time, enjoying each other company till the Christmas Ball call it off for the night, leaving the two of them to stroll along the Hogwarts hallway, talking and giggling as the both of them walk their way back to the Gryffindor Tower while Everett volunteer himself to send Carmenda back to the guestrooms though Spencer wants to send her back but since he insists and Carmenda enjoys his company he let he be as he apologizes to her for not spending much time with her but Carmenda brushes it off, saying her thanks to him for inviting her to the ball.

As both Spencer and Rebecca approaches the Gryffindor Tower he hold on her hand as Rebecca shivers at his touch but somehow she loves it. She stops at her track and looks at him as Spencer stop and glance at her. Then he did something Rebecca never though that it would happen, he close the distant between them as he touch her cheek with his other hand and Rebecca blushes at his touch and then the next thing she know is that his lips touches hers, kissing her softly. Rebecca moans in their kiss as she kissed him back as her other hand grabs his head and pulls him closer, deepen the kiss. Rebecca moans as she could feel his tongue playing with her lips, asking permission to enter as Rebecca allows it and Spencer gladly enter his tongue inside her mouth, seeking hers. He let go of her hand as he hugs on her waist, pulling her closer while her hand hold firmly on his shoulder. Their kiss was tender and passionate and after a while the two of them pulls from each other to catch their breath. Both of them smiling as Rebecca can't conceal her blushes while still holding on each other. Rebecca finally admits to herself that she had a crush on her best friend, and tonight was her lucky night as she had finally shared a passionate kiss with him, the one young man that stole almost every girl's heart in Hogwarts with his charming and handsome looks.

"It's getting late, think that we should go inside now, so shall we?" Spencer finally spoke as Rebecca nods, their smiles never leaves their face. He holds on her hand as they both walks towards the Fat Lady whom at the moment snores almost loudly, earning few glares from the other portraits.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, hope that you guys enjoys this chapter, sorry about the kissing part, a bit crappy though I had tries my best. Any review or comment will make my day XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** Sorry for the long delay, caught up with my classes and quizzes, test and pretty soon my final exam, I really need a good break after classes every day. Anyway this is the continuous chapter after a long time that I almost forgot about it. So please enjoy and happy New Year 2012 XD

**Disclaimers:** Still aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Winter Break and Coming Home<strong>

Two days left before the Hogwart students will have their Winter break and Spencer and the twins are now busy packing a bit of their stuffs and they already got the presents for their friends, and they will give it to them before leaving home. After sharing their first and last kiss, Spencer and Rebecca felt a bit awkward at first when saw each other the very next day but somehow they both brushed the feeling away and everything's back to normal and luckily the two of them managed to keep their kiss a secret but since all of them are quite busy with their daily works and such starting from the day after, the kiss seems to be forgotten. Rebecca still hang out with the boys and Spencer still treats her as same as always as if there's nothing had happened between them.

The twins are more excited than anyone else, for this Christmas they are going home to Italy to reunite with their family again even for a short break but it is worthy for them as they really missed their papa and mama the most. Both of them already got their presents for their best friends and they are planning to give to them before leaving home.

At the Great Hall, students are having their breakfast with their guests whom are leaving today and there's a lot of chatting been going on at the moment. Christen joins the Gryffindor's first year trio as usual as there is no house rivalry compared to their parents' years as students there. Everyone is free to sit everywhere as long as they remain loyal to their house.

Spencer sit in the Gryffindor table feeling a bit relieve as he already wrap all the gifts for his friends includes Scorpius and Headmistress McGonagall and even Neville, as asked by his mother who had sent them together with their requested presents for their friends. He even wrapped gifts for his mother's best friends, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and some gifts for the Weasleys and had hid it well from the sight of his best friends, there's no way he'll show to them before leaving for Winter Break. He just waited for the right time to give to them, and at the same time he even got some presents for his own big, expanding families which include the Vongola and even the Varia.

Sip on his pumpkin juice Spencer looks around the Great Hall, he had studies pretty well for he and his best friends of fifth year students will take their OWLs this year, he knew that he had to do his best to rival his own mother who was among the best student during her time and he had heard it from the Headmistress and from Neville as well.

"Fratello, do you reckon that we get something for mama and papa as well as for grandma and grandpa?" Vincent asked his older brother as Spencer diverted his attention to him.

"For Christmas?" Spencer asks as Vincent nod his head.

"I thought that you already got something for them?" Spencer asks again as Vincent and Ariella looks at each other.

"Well, the thing is we don't know exactly what to get for them, we've got something but not so sure about it, we don't want to get more books for mama but we want something else for her, I think that we had no problem to get something for papa, Fernando, Dani, grandma and grandpa and not forgetting Uncle Romario, Uncle Ivan and well, yeah, almost all of them," Ariella spoke after a while.

"Okay…but do you realize that we had two more days before leaving home, so when are you going to get these presents in this short time and how are you going to carry that many presents home?" Spencer asked them as both the twins looked at each other.

"We already ask Headmistress McGonagall for some permission and she had granted that and she think that she might want to give all the students some free time between today and tomorrow for the last minute shopping, and we will shrink the presents in a bag that we both can carry easily," Vincent responded confidently as Ariella beamed happily next to him. Next to the twins Lily and Christen smile as well, though usually the first and second year students usually aren't allow to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for that matter but if they have an adult or grown-ups to look after them then they are allow to go.

Before Spencer could respond, the Headmistress stand from her chair as the students in the Great Hall stops whatever they are doing and pay their attention to her.

"Attention students, due to Winter Break and Christmas holiday, I had some request from the students who didn't had the chance earlier to get or buy their Christmas present so therefore today and tomorrow I will granted the students to go to Hogsmeade to get their last minutes present and first and second year students will requires some of the professor and older students to accompany them." The students inside the Great Hall cheers loudly as the Headmistress McGonagall raise her hand again and clear her throat before continue to speak. "And since I have granted this request I begged all of you to use this time wisely and I don't want to hear any trouble happen because if that happen those who are caught will have to spend their Winter Break and Christmas at Hogwarts, am I clear?" Headmistress McGonagall speak loudly as the students yell yes as some of them claps their hands and cheers.

Spencer glances at his younger brother and sister as the twins, Lily and Christen beams happily at him and Spencer couldn't help but smile as he rolls his eyes.

"So mate, are you planning on going to the Hogsmeade today, since McGonogall had given us permission to go, so what say you?" James suddenly asked as both he and Edward looked at him with that glint in their eyes.

"Seems that I have to, since these two needs to get something for our parents, our younger siblings and grandparents, and for some other people, what about you guys then, coming as well, I bet your sister here want to follow as well, not sure about little Christen here, but I guess that surely Scorpius will come with us, since these four are inseparable, am I right?" Spencer asked as he turned his gaze from James and Edward to the four first years who sat next to them as the first year quartet smiles, showing their perfect white teeth at the three fifth years.

"Well, seems like we had no choice then, why don't we go back to our Gryffindor Tower and get ready," Edward suggested as the rest nodded their head and eat their breakfast in a hurry.

"Before that, don't forget that we had to send our guests first as they are leaving today," Spencer speak as Headmistress McGonagall announced that the four guests are leaving after breakfast.

xoxoxo

"So, are we ready to go now?" Spencer called out for his younger siblings as James, Edward and Rebecca waited at the common room as sounds of doors opened and footsteps are heard running down the stairs.

Vincent, Ariella and Lily approaches them, all ready to leave as the portrait opens and Christen and her brother walks in, approaching them with smile in their faces.

"Well, seems that everyone is ready to go, so shall we?" Edward speaks as the rest of them nod their head and walk towards the portrait.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Vincent and Ariella along with Lily and Christen are having their breakfast down at the Great Hall along with some other students and teachers as it is almost for the students to leave for their Winter Break. The four of them are so excited leaving home for Winter Break and Christmas that they had prepared very early and had left their dormitory as early as their roommates are about to wake up from their nice slumber.

The twins and Lily returns to the Gryffindor common room while Christen back to the Slytherin's dungeon and the three Gryffindor's first year reaches the common room by the time Spencer walks down the stairs from his dormitory towards them, dragging his suitcase on one hand and holding his owl's cage on the other as the white, snowy owl looks pretty excited as it also cannot wait to go home and not far both James and Edward are following close from behind.

"That's early, had your breakfast already?" James asked as he ruffled Lily's red hair, leaving the youngest Potter to scowl at him while the twins beam at their older brother.

"Seems that they already had, how about we go catch some breakfast ourselves, there's no way I'm going home starving," Edward spoke as he walked towards the portrait, leaving Spencer and James to snorted as they followed him while the Gryffindor first year trio waited at the common room for others to come down.

xoxoxo

As the Hogwarts Express reaches the Kings Cross Station the students could see their family waiting for them and both Vincent and Ariella beams and waves happily at their grandparents who are waiting for them at the station.

Before leaving the group of friends' exchanges gifts as both Vincent and Ariella gives Lily and Christen both their presents and Lily and Christen gives the twins their Christmas present as well.

After parting with their friends the Cavallone youngsters begin to follows their grandparents who are about to leave the station.

"I hope that they will like the presents," Ariella whispers to her twin who nods his head agree with her as both the twins hold on their pet's cage and an extra bag each while their grandparents helps them to carry their luggage.

"Of course they will, whatever you two had given to them surely are very meaningful and don't forget that it is a Christmas presents isn't it," Mrs Granger smiles at her grandchildren as she speaks to the twins who glances at her with eyes wide open, they didn't expect that their grandma will hear them whisper whilst Spencer can't help but to snicker behind his hand, making the twins to glare at him.

"Alright you lots, here we are, now put your luggage at the back and make sure that you will have enough space for yourself and your little pet here," Mr Granger spoke after they had reached the car at the parking lot near the station.

Spencer helped his grandfather to adjust the luggage at the back while Mrs Granger helped the twins to adjust their sitting at the passenger seat and after everything is done, Mr and Mrs Granger along with their grandchildren left the station to the private airport where the Cavallone's private plane is waiting for them to bring them back to Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavallone Mansion, Italy<strong>

Hermione is helping her husband with his paperwork when she looks at the watch on the wall, it is nearly 9 o'clock at night and her elder children along with her parents should have arrive at the mansion but somehow they are not here yet and there's still no news of them and she is slightly a bit worries about it.

Dino could sense some discomfort coming from his wife as he glances at her as she keep looking at the watch and realizes that she is worried.

"Mia, is everything okay?" Dino asked his wife as she turned her attention to him and shook her head though her eyes still showed that she is indeed worried.

"No, everything's fine, just that they are supposed to arrive here already but there's no news and…I'm a bit worried though," Hermione replies, she tried to smile but somehow the her worried feature seems to conquer more.

Dino couldn't help but to feel the same but somehow he believes that his elder children and his mother and father-in-law are on their way and in safe condition. He rise from his seat and walks towards his wife and gives her a hug and kiss her lips tenderly.

"Mia, they will be here, don't worry. I'm sure that all of them are fine. Just trust me," Dino said with a smile in his face.

Hermione looks at her husband and smiles, her eyes almost clouded with tears but hearing her husband's soothing voice she manages not to cry in front of him and hugs him back. Dino smiles and kisses her forehead when the two of them hear cars approach the mansion.

"Well, seems that they are here, so shall we?" Dino spoke in his husky voice which made Hermione giggles and nodded her head as the two of them left the private office to greet their elder children and Hermione's parents.

As the cars that brings the elder Cavallone children and their grandparents arrives at the mansion, they can't help but shocks and surprises to see the Christmas decorations along the way into the mansion, it is very mesmerizing and beautiful as well.

As the cars stops the twins couldn't wait for the butler to open the door as the both of them quickly open the car's door and run back home, leaving their belongings behind as they can't wait to greet their parents.

"Mama, papa, we're home," Vincent called upon their parents as Spencer and Mr and Mrs Granger entered into the mansion. Hermione and Dino greet their children and Hermione's parents as the twins' dash towards their parents and hug them dearly.

"We missed all of you so much," Ariella almost cry as her father hugs her tightly. Dino smiles upon his children as both the twins hug their parents dearly as if they never want to let go.

"We missed all of you too, and glad that all of you are home for Christmas and New Year," Hermione speak softly to their children as Spencer gives her a kiss in her cheek.

After greeting everyone which includes Romario and having their belongings being brought by the butlers, Spencer and the twins go to their own rooms whilst their grandparents stays at the guestroom to take a rest and a nice warm bath and then have a nice light meal since it is already late to have heavy dinner.

It is almost midnight that the twins decides to show up at their parents' bedroom as Hermione and Dino are about to have their goodnight sleep when they hear knocking on the door. Opening the door, Dino is surprise to see the twins standing outside their bedroom.

"Papa, can we sleep with you and mama for tonight, please?" Ariella pleaded as both she and Vincent beamed at their father while Hermione giggles as she stands behind her husband. Dino then shares a look with his wife as the twins pleaded and smiles widely at their parents.

"Alright then," Dino said as he opened the door widely, allowed the twins to enter as both Ariella and Vincent run into the run and jump onto their parents' bed.

"I missed this bed," Ariella spoke as she yawned.

"Yeah, me too," Vincent replied softly as he too yawned, and within minute both the twins fast asleep.

Both Hermione and Dino looked at their children and smiles, and then they looked at each other as Dino lean to her and kiss her lips passionately and tenderly as Hermione grabs his shoulder whilst Dino hugs her slim waist and drew themselves closer to each other.

After a while, both of them pant to breathe as they lean on each other. Dino whisper to Hermione on how much he loves her while Hermione lean on her husband's hard yet soft chest and smile and tell him how much she loves him too.

Then the two of them shares another short, yet passionate kiss before joining their children in bed and had their nice, lovely sleep for the night.

xoxoxo

The next morning, Daniella is having a nice dream when she hears someone whispers in her ear and tell her to wake up. Slowly opens her eyes, she stretches as she saw her eldest brother looking at her smiling.

"Fratello," the little girl and the youngest Cavallone yelp happily as she woke up from her bed and hug her brother dearly.

"Good morning to you Eve," Spencer whispers in her ear as the little girl giggles.

"Good morning fratello," Daniella greets him sheepishly as Spencer laughs softly and scoops his youngest sister and held her in his arm and gives her a peck on the cheek as he put her down and tell her to take her morning shower as the little girl squeal and run into the bathroom while a maid is standing on the door ready to prepare the youngest Cavallone for the day, nod at the Cavallone future boss as he make his exit from the room.

Then, Spencer goes to Fernando's bedroom as the young boy wriggle and yawn as he stretches his body on the bed as one of his pillow is already fell on the floor, surely it got tossed whilst he was sleeping.

Spencer cannot help but to chuckle to see Fernando searching for the missing pillow while having his eyes shut. Spencer walks towards the bed and pick up the pillow as he sits on the bed and slowly waking up the youngest Cavallone male in the family.

Fernando opens his eyes and blinks as he see Spencer smiling down at him, holding his pillow to his chest while one hand ruffles his almost shaggy light brown hair, seems that Fernando's hair is growing longer than last time before Spencer returned to Hogwarts early September.

"Good morning fratello," the second youngest Cavallone greets his eldest brother as he stretches his body so that he won't have any muscle's cramp as Spencer greets him back and pat his back softly, encourage the second youngest to get up as a maid is waiting at the door.

"Welcome home fratello," Fernando speak again as Spencer is about to exit the room.

Spencer turns around and looks at his brother and smile. "I'm glad to be home."

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for this chapter, a big apologize to all for the delay of this story, can't promise when will I post the next chapter for I'm going to have my final exam but I'll try though so don't worry. Really sorry for the grammatical mistakes and please enjoy this chapter though it is quite short =)<p> 


End file.
